Where The Darkness Lies
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: MPREG WARNING: PART 5 IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE: MULTI-CHAPTER: Loosing a loved one hurts, and Spencer learns it the hard way. His husband is dead and he never got a chance to tell him their good news. Suddenly it's just him a six year old Paige and it's a matter of surviving what had been and-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. My Sorrows

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds its characters!_

**_SUMMARY: MPREG WARNING: PART 5 IN THE BUILDING BRIDGES UNIVERSE: _**_Loosing a loved one hurts, and Spencer learns it the hard way. His husband is dead and he never got a chance to tell him their good news. Suddenly it's just him a six year old Paige and it's a matter of surviving what had been and returning to some semblance of normal, but someone doesn't want him to heal and is intent on throwing a bit of chaos his way._

_Threatening letters, warnings and senseless attacks and Spencer has had enough. Something is going on and he's being left out of the loop._

_Who wants him dead?_

_The genius wants answers and he'll do just about anything to get them..._

* * *

><p><em>"Closed eyes, heart not beating, but a living love" <em>_  
><strong>-Avis Corea<strong> _

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

**_My Sorrows:_**

She ran full throttle through the house squealing with delight. He was right behind her fast footed and moving with the trained precision of the FBI agent he was. Derek Morgan leapt over a foot stool after his six year old daughter and scooped up the cackling child just as she skidded into the kitchen making her roar with laughter, her skinny limbs pin wheeling while she tried to wriggle free.

"Daddy," Paige Diana Morgan yelped with glee, "put me down!"

Derek shook his head and proceeded to tickle her till the child was practically screaming, ebony curls spilling over her father's broad shoulder and red flushing her milky coffee cheeks. Sort of upside down Paige's hazel irises landed on a lanky figure coming in the front door and with a delighted gasp the little girl finally squirmed free.

"Papa," she cried running toward the man laughing when he happily scooped her up kissing her cheeks.

"Hey half-pint," Spencer teased cuddling his daughter close, "And what have you and daddy been up to?" Slipping the chattering child onto his hip Spencer accepted a kiss from his husband and followed him to the kitchen where dinner was already out and looking delectable.

"Down Clooney," Derek barked sending his curious Rottweiler running only to groan, "Ah Jeez! Balto, why man, seriously?"

Spencer settled Paige into her chair and looked over just in time to see Paige's albino Rottweiler pup make a run for it, his snowy muzzle covered in Derek's dinner. Swallowing a laugh the genius reached for his husband's plate and while Derek cleaned the table he plated him another helping of food. Derek wrapped an arm about his waist kissing his temple, "thank you baby boy, so how was work?"

"I'll be glad when the midterms are finally over, you would think college students could grasp math easy enough, but no." Spencer cringed. "I've graded so many papers I'm surprised I'm not doing Pythagoras theorems in my sleep!"

Derek chuckled heartily while twisting pasta onto his fork "Could get Paige to teach them a thing or two."

"Ha! Don't tempt me," Spencer laughed tousling his daughter's hair earning him a kitten glare which only broadened his grin.

Where Paige had taken after Derek in appearance, her intellect was all Spencer. Her IQ was a healthy one-sixty-five and climbing and like her father before her, Paige had skipped a few grades. Of course times had changed and no one batted an eyelid at a six year old in fifth grade. Of course now and again a child would tease Paige about having a breeder for a parent, but the child was sturdy and she never let it bother her for long. Reaching for a piece of garlic bread Paige munched happily watching her parents talk and tease. All in all, they were a happy family.

"JJ called, there having Henry's birthday party Saturday."

"Hard to believe he's going to be turning twelve," Spencer said with an amused shake of his head, "seems only yesterday when JJ was in the hospital and named me Godfather."

"And soon he'll be off to Yale."

"I can still get him into Caltech with one phone call." Spencer grinned but his face fell when Derek's cell phone suddenly blared loudly Hotch's ringtone shrill and foreboding, "you have got to be kidding me?" The genius groaned. "You're only back from New York."

"I know baby boy," Derek smiled apologetically snatching up the phone and stepping out, "Hotch?"

_"Hey Morgan, Sorry but a bad one has come in, I need you at the airstrip in thirty, you'll be briefed on the jet."_

"You got it Hotch, seeya soon. Sorry pretty boy," Morgan called out heading for their bedroom to grab his go-bag, "Hotch says it's a bad one."

At the door his family were waiting for him, dogs and all and it made the FBI agent positively shine with happiness. He had hugs for all including the mischievous Balto. "Be good squirt," Derek warned bending to kiss his daughter, "no repeats of the blue paint."

"I still claim that was an accident daddy," Paige stated matter-of-factly earning a bark of laughter. Only a six year old could claim blue paint in a shampoo bottle was an accident.

"Whatever you say Princess, just be good." Standing Derek stretched and pulled Spencer into a warm hug. He kissed him feverishly then affectionately on the nose, "Missing you already baby boy."

"Missing you too Derek, come home safe."

"Always," Derek kissed him one last time and left. Paige on his hip Spencer watched the SUV until it was out of sight and closing the door he drifted into the kitchen to finish dinner and ready his daughter for a quiet evening before bed, Clooney and Balto happily at his feet.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Derek moved through traffic with ease. For that time of the evening it was fairly clear and in no time at all he was pulling to a stop right next to Hotch's SUV. Climbing from his vehicle the agent reached across to grab his go-bag and once the doors were locked he made his way toward the pristine BAU jet meeting Alex Blake on the way, the newest member of the BAU team and one he was still iffy about because Alex had a severe problem with Breeder males. She thought they were unnatural a fact she had ranted about for almost ten minutes before JJ had managed to finally shut her up and explain that Derek's husband was a Breeder and had birthed a beautiful girl to them. Alex hadn't been pleased to hear that, but she had never been openly hostile about it and despite her beliefs Derek did his best to get along with her.<p>

"Good evening Blake," Derek said cheerfully falling in step beside the agent, "You look nice."

By nice she was pretty dressed up in black slacks and a red blouse that screamed night out, "yeah, was supposed to be having a night out with JJ and Garcia, you?"

"Quiet night in with Spence and Paige, but what ya gonna do? Let's just hope we can get this solved quickly or I may just put in for vacation time."

"Ha, may do that myself."

The others were already onboard along with—to Derek's surprise—Garcia. It wasn't often the bubbly tech analyst was involved in the field which meant they were dealing with an Unsub who knew his or her way around computers. JJ and Garcia were also done up as was Rossi who looked as if he had been called from a hot date.

"Hey baby girl," Derek gushed giving his girl a one armed squeeze as he sat down, "you on this trip too?"

"Yes my beautiful chocolate Adonis. Baddie likes to encrypt comps right back to the stone ages," Garcia explained, "So my sparkly self will be coming with you. I can do so much more with these systems right in front of me rather than back in Quantico."

The jet's doors were closed and soon they were rolling along slipping into a smooth take off. Once at a respectable thirty thousand feet and free to move Garcia handed everyone a tablet and began the briefing, "Alright my Doves we are heading to Wichita, Kansas, the air capital of the world where our Unsub enjoys raping and removing the hearts of blonde girls between fifteen and seventeen before displaying them outside their own homes in what has been dubbed a virgin Mary pose."

"Have any of the hearts been recovered?" Blake asked straight away frowning over the assortment of photos they had on the ten victims so far.

"Nada on that, local cops believe our Unsub is keeping them. They also believe the girls knew the guy because they were all killed in their homes and there are no signs of forced entry on _any_ of the homes. He also wiped their computers and then encrypted them to make it almost impossible to get anything off them." Garcia grinned. "Unfortunately for this son of a bitch he's never met me."

"And what, the parents heard nothing?" JJ asked astonished.

"None of the parents were home," Hotch said, "Each of the victim's parents was either working or away from their homes for the night. Our Unsub either knows the victims which is most likely; or has been stalking them prior to killing them."

"The hearts are most likely souvenirs," Morgan said tossing down his tablet, "or he could be eating them."

"Okay ew," interjected a suddenly green Garcia, "I so did not need to hear that!"

"Sorry baby girl."

"There's something very ritualistic about all this," Rossi commented idly, "taking the hearts, posing the bodies and the reports say there was a herb called _ophioglossum_ in a small leather pouch placed between the palms of each victim. Jesus, they all had their mouths stitched together?"

"Looks like it," Morgan said disgusted, "What symbolic significance does any of that have?"

"You know who'd know," JJ said with a smile.

"Way ahead of you JJ," Morgan laughed pulling his cell phone from his pocket and hitting one on his speed dial. Placing it to his ear he only had to wait for three rings before there was an answer, "Hey baby boy, sorry, but could I pick that big ol' brain of yours?"

_"Go ahead Derek."_

"Right putting you on speaker, we got ten dead bodies, all female, blonde and aging between fifteen and eighteen. The victims were raped and their hearts removed premortem before they were posed on their front lawns just like the Virgin Mary, mouth stitched closed and _ophioglossum _was placed between their palms."

"_This might be just a crazy guess but it sounds like a very crude Wiccan spell."_

The BAU team shared surprised glances and identical scowls, "explain Reid," Hotch ordered momentarily forgetting Spencer was no longer his subordinate.

_"_Ophioglossum _also known as_ Adder's tongue _is an herb used in Wiccan healing spells, but it's also used in spells to ward off gossip and slander. If the Unsub stitched the mouths closed I'd be leaning toward the latter, as for the rest, that sounds like it's for his or her own pleasure."_

"So what do you reckon we're looking for here pretty boy?"

_"In my opinion, look for a male between twenty-one and thirty and preferably anyone who suffered slander at the hands of a teenager between the ages of fifteen and eighteen in high school."_ There was rustling of papers. _"Bullying is always a great motivator for murder as we've often learnt."_

"Thank you baby boy," Morgan said with a delighted grin noticing Alex's scowl out of the corner of his eye but ignoring it, "Paige go down okay?"

_"Hey Daddy,"_ called the child in question making the occupants of the BAU jet gush_, "Hey Auntie Penny and Uncle Davy!" _

"Hey Munchkin," called Penelope.

"Hey Paige," Rossi said with a delighted grin.

Spencer's rich laughter filled the jet, _"That answer your question?"_

"Paige Diana Morgan, get your skinny butt in bed pronto!"

With a squeal if laughter the child was gone and after saying goodbye and an _'I love you' _Spencer disconnected the call. Warmed by his husband's love Morgan lifted his tablet and got back to work. They had a long flight ahead and he planned on using every minute to build a profile and catch the cruel son of a bitch before there was an eleventh victim.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of his doorbell two days later jarred Spencer from sleep way too early for the genius' liking. It was a Saturday and being up this early had to be illegal. He had to be up for Henry's party soon enough, but a few more hours of sleep wouldn't have hurt. Rolling onto his belly the scrawny man set bleary eyes on his alarm clock and groaned. It was five am, who in the seven realms of hell was knocking at five am? Crawling out of bed he reached for his dressing gown pulling it on over his t-shirt and sweats. Whoever it was had thankfully not woken Paige and pulling his dressing gown tight against the chill Spencer pulled opened the door wondering if he was about to rip an unfortunate Jehovah Witness a new A-hole. Instead he found Hotch and Rossi on his front porch.<p>

Sleepily confused the genius dragged a hand through his messy sable curls, "Hotch, Rossi, what are you guys doing here?" His heart began to pound. There was something not right about their expressions.

"Can we come in Spencer?" Rossi asked gently and Spencer's unease only grew. It was the very same tone Rossi used on victims, or worse, the tone he used before he was about to tell a family member their loved one was dead.

Swallowing, his hands shaking Spencer stepped back and let them in. Clooney and Balto had appeared at some point and both dogs whined in distress circling their master almost sensing his cloying dread. "What's happened? D-Did Derek get hurt? If he's hurt, I'll need to, um, get Paige a sitter. I'll—"

"Spencer," Hotch said in the softest tone and that's what finally did him in.

The tears bubbled free and Spencer shook his head, "N-No, Hotch I'm begging you, no!"

"We're so sorry Spencer," Rossi said, "Derek was killed last night in pursuit of our Unsub Max Clark. He ran after him into a warehouse that Clark had rigged to explode. He was pronounced dead on scene, I'm sorry Spencer, so, so sorry."

He was breaking apart bit by aching bit and hand clutching his chest Spencer could barely suck in a breath, the pain in his chest was too great. Logically speaking a heart couldn't break not without an underlining heart problem but Spencer threw logic out the window when it felt as if his heart was shattering to pieces. Derek Morgan, his husband, lover, best friend and whole world was _dead! _

"Get out," Spencer croaked. It wasn't fair of him he knew, but he couldn't stand them being there. The whole _don't shoot the messenger_ came to mind, "please...get out."

"Spencer—"

"GET OUT!"

The agents were reluctant, but only after a moment's hesitation they did as Spencer asked. Gasping almost, Spencer stumbled back to his room. Clooney and Balto followed him and by a miracle Paige hadn't woken to his shouts. A minute, he needed a minute and then, oh God, he'd go destroy a six year olds perfect world. Half sobbing, tasting his tears, Spencer grabbed an item off the chest of drawers and legs no longer able to hold him he fell to his backside. His arms were swiftly full of dog and clinging to the warm weight that was Clooney Spencer broke hand clutched about the small stick in his hand, the pregnancy test with its tiny pink positive plus sign suddenly no longer such a happy thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>: *Dives into a bullet proof box cowering* Don't hurt me! O.o_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_


	2. Angels Whispering

**_DISCLAIMER_: **_I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Sad? I was crying writing it! And chapter two was worse, I was blubbering the whole way through it! O.o Sometimes I worry myself -_- Glad you liked it and thank you so much for the review._

_The Celt: What can I say? Keep reading. I know heartbreaking, I'm sure there are a few Morgan fans who want to kick my butt, but the plot bunnies are relentless and where they go, I must follow. I have 22 pages of a storyline, so I know exactly how this will go and exactly how it will end. I will give you this. Not everything is as it seems ;)_

_Love you my fabulous readers!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

**_Angels Whispering:_**

Spencer sat at the kitchen table his mug of herbal tea long gone cold just staring at nothing. The kitchen clock ticked ominously above his head and every now and again Clooney or Balto would let out a strained whimper. An hour, that's all that had passed and like a coward, Spencer did not want to go wake his daughter, how could he tell her that her father was dead? He was a widower with a six year old daughter and was pregnant. The cosmos hated him.

Feeling so lost and alone Spencer stood to make himself a fresh mug of tea only to jump when his cell phone blared loudly, vibrating along the kitchen counter. He didn't want to answer it, but ignoring the world would not make the hurt go away. Reaching for the small buzzing device Spencer inwardly groaned when the name **_FRAN_** flashed brightly upon the screen and for a moment panic filled him fast and fierce. Did Fran know? God, he couldn't be the one to break the news. It would kill him to do that. Well, there was only one way to find out wasn't there? Hitting the call button Spencer shakily lifted it to his ear.

"F-Fran," it came out like a croak, tremulous and full of misery.

_"Oh Spencer,"_ Fran sobbed her side, _"You heard baby, oh God sweetie are you okay?"_

Spencer's lower lip trembled and he had to swallow three times in an attempt to dislodge the horrible lump in his throat, "I-I've seen better days Fran," he admitted softly.

_"Does Paige know yet?"_

"Not yet, no idea how I'm going to tell her Fran," Spencer scrubbed away the recent tears to escape, "how do I tell my daughter her father's dead?" A strangled sob escaped the scrawny man and he was half inclined to put his fist through something, "it's not fair Fran. I-I never even got to tell him, Derek never knew he was going to be a father again."

_"Oh sweetie, I know, I know,"_ Fran gushed gently, _"Desi, Sarah and I will be catching a plane in an hour. No arguments, I won't have you and Paige go through this alone and with the funeral, I don't want you stressing. It'll upset my unborn grandchild."_

Despite his heartache Spencer managed a watery laugh, "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you Fran."

_"Lord only knows Spencer, we'll be there soon and we'll work through this together, bye baby boy."_

"Bye."

Setting his phone down, Spencer turned toward the kettle and froze. Paige stood in a Disney Princess onesie her ebony curls all over the place. Sleepily she rubbed one tiny fist against her eyes, her other hand clutching her worn bunny teddy that Paige had affectionately named Millie.

"Morning Papa," Paige yawned scrambling up onto her chair before carefully arranging her stuffed rabbit, "can I have pancakes for breakfast please?"

Spencer nodded and set down his mug, "Eh, Paige?"

"Yeah Papa," said his six year old cheerfully.

Spencer crouched by her chair and sighed. He didn't know how to proceed with this. The logical way was too hard on a six year old. Even with her high IQ, Paige wouldn't understand emotionally. So he decided to go with the way Derek would've done it. "Remember what your Daddy told you last year when Sandy died?"

Paige nodded, "he said my friend Sandy was very sick and the Angels took her to heaven so God could look after her. Daddy said she could never come back, but she would be an Angel and I could talk to her whenever I wanted just by saying stuff out loud, because no matter where or when, Sandy would hear me."

Spencer smiled sadly, "that's right, well Daddy had to go be with God Paige. The Angels came to take him away and we can't see him anymore, but whenever you want you can talk to him, just like you do Sandy."

Paige's lower lip quivered and her expressive honey eyes filled with hot frothy tears and bless her little heart she nodded regardless, taking it like the wee soldier she was, or at least tried to, "Okay, I—" The tears welled up fast, spilling free and her pretty face crumpled, "no, no that's _not_ okay. I don't want Daddy to be with the Angels Papa, I want him here with us!"

"I know baby," Spencer croaked brokenly pulling the child into his lap as she went to pieces rocking her in his arms as he cried with her, "I know."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer jolted awake and rolling over he blinked catching sight of the clock on the mantelpiece. Nestled into his side Paige was sleeping fitfully, the odd hiccupped breath leaving her thanks to a severe crying jag. Her little eyes were still swollen and her butterscotch cheeks were red and tear stained. Yawning, Spencer wasn't sure what woke him until he heard the faintest of knocks and carefully shifting Paige's small body, he pulled himself off the couch, wincing when his left knee twinged reminding him of his old injury. Balto stayed by Paige in the living-room, while Clooney stuck with Spencer. They both had their guardians in a way and opening the front door Spencer was never so relieved in his life when he found Fran, Desiree and Sarah stood on his front porch. Before he could open his mouth Fran rushed forward and enveloped him in a warm hug. All cried out, at least for now, Spencer relaxed into her touch and for just a moment took strength from the petite woman cradling him close.<p>

Desiree closed the door and when her mother stepped back she took her turn to hug the man, then Sarah and seeking strength from one another Spencer lead them into the kitchen for Coffee and tea.

"Where's Paige?" Sarah asked bending to pet Clooney when the dog rubbed up against her leg.

"Asleep on the couch, she cried herself out, so I'd say she'll be sleeping for a while," Spencer answered reaching for the tin of teabags. Only then he noticed he was still in his pyjamas, "Sorry I'm not exactly decent."

"Do not apologise Spence," Fran said firmly producing a bag of shopping, "how are you feeling?"

The question wasn't about Derek. "Fine, you obviously never told Desi or Sarah?"

"Told us what?" Desi asked reaching into the fridge for condiments her eyes narrowed as she looked between her mother and brother-in-law, "I knew you two were up to something."

Spencer gave a shaky smile, "I'm twelve weeks pregnant."

Silence, and then, "Oh Spence," Sarah whispered before getting up and hugging him firmly.

It wasn't that they weren't happy for him. They were ecstatic; it just made Derek's death a lot harder. He wasn't just leaving one child behind, but two. For a time there was nothing but quiet. The four busied themselves with throwing together some semblance of a lunch. They were all lost in their own thoughts and when Fran suggested Spencer go for a shower, she would keep an eye on Paige, the man was extremely grateful. Henry's party had been forgotten; he had no messages or calls from the others but after practically tossing Rossi and Hotch from his house, they were most likely giving him his space.

Stripping as he ventured into his ensuite, Spencer started up the spacious shower and climbed in. The water was wonderful, gliding over his creamy skin and lathering up some soap Spencer began cleaning himself. When his hand reached his abdomen he went still. His middle at twelve weeks had already begun to form a pregnancy bump. It amazed him how Derek hadn't noticed and sucking in a breath Spencer's chest heaved painfully as the sobs tried to claw their way free.

He himself hadn't realised he was pregnant until two weeks previous. Unlike women, breeders didn't have the telling sign of a skipped period. Unlike women who had a menstrual cycle every month, their bodies absorbed the unused blood. More than once JJ or Garcia had expressed their jealously. It wasn't until he noticed certain symptoms that Spencer even suspected he was pregnant and then he decided to wait the twelve week mark before telling Derek. How stupid that had been.

Hand on the slick tiles Spencer did all he could to keep himself upright and with the scalding water rushing down over him, he gave into some of the misery while he had the privacy to do so. It took a lot more then he would've thought to reel in his spiralling emotions and finishing off his shower the worn out genius wrapped a towel about his waist and slipped back into his room. He was just finishing drying his messy mop of curls when he heard his doorbell. Voices not five seconds later and he knew it was Hotch and the rest. One glance in a mirror and he confirmed what he thought. He was sickly pale and they would know he was crying.

Oh well.

Slipping his feet into his comfiest converse Spencer made his way downstairs and followed the chatter to the living-room. Bless Fran, she was already grabbing coffee and snacks and Paige was sat sniffling on Garcia's lap, who was doing her best to comfort her distraught Goddaughter. Catching sight of her father Paige scrambled wordlessly off Penelope's lap and ran toward Spencer. Spencer bent scooping up his daughter and cradled her warm weight against him, Millie pressed against his back as Paige practically Spider monkey'd him. All eyes were on him, all dripping with sympathy and ignoring it, Spencer turned toward Hotch who was stood nearest.

"When will they release his body?" _Or what's left of it._

"Tomorrow morning. I hope you don't mind, but I already set arrangements in motion and I can take charge of the rest. The funeral can be done Monday."

Spencer nodded, "yes, thank you Hotch."

At the mention of a funeral Paige's arms clung tighter and Spencer lifted a hand to rub her back soothingly. No one knew what to say or do. They would barely look at him and though part of him understood, the other part wished they wouldn't treat him as if he were as fragile as glass.

"Come on half pint," Spencer whispered gently in Paige's ear, "Let's go make you those pancakes."

"Not hungry Papa."

"You still need to eat." Leaving the BAU agents and Morgan's family to chat amongst them, Spencer carried the child into the kitchen and settled her on her chair. Rooting through the press he placed a large notepad and a tub of crayons before her and left Paige to it. Paige didn't want to talk, but hearing her mess with the paper and crayons, Spencer happily set about making her pancakes hoping the child could express herself properly through art.

Out of habit he switched on the radio and when the singer _Katy Perry_ came on Spencer smiled when Paige sang softly along. He never heard Garcia step into the kitchen until she cleared her throat to get his attention. Her make-up was gone, her eyes puffy from several bouts of crying and she looked as miserable as Spencer felt. Reaching into her pocket, Garcia pulled out a small velvet pouch and timidly held it out.

She spoke softly keeping a watchful eye on Paige, "This was recovered from Derek's body and I just wanted to give it to you baby Genius."

Spencer reached out and took the proffered object and undoing the strings his heart stopped. It was Derek's wedding ring. It was damaged, and yet by a miracle, the engraving that he had put there on their last anniversary remained, _my love, my treasure, my forever._ A shaky smile tilted Spencer's lips and he clutched the tiny object as if it were the Holy Grail.

"Thank you Garcia." Her name came out on a sob and control snapping Spencer didn't bother fighting it when the tech analyst wrapped him up in one of her warm hugs.

Garcia was crying too and they clung to one another, seeking support in equal measure. Someone, Fran most likely, had taken Paige from the room allowing him the chance to fall apart in peace. Funnily despite small crying fits here and there, it was the first real emotional purge he had had all day. At some point they had ended up on the floor and Garcia rocked Spencer through his breakdown until all he had was tired breaths and no more tears.

"It's not fair Garcia," Spencer said hoarsely sometime later, "I never got to tell him."

"Tell him what baby boy?" Garcia asked gently, running a hand through his sable tresses.

"About the baby," Spencer whispered miserably.

Garcia stiffened in shock and manoeuvred Spencer so she could look at him properly, "Spence, are you pregnant?"

"Twelve weeks," Spencer answered softly, "I was going to tell Derek when he got home." Spencer swallowed fresh tears filling his eyes. "What am I going to do Garcia?"

Garcia cupped his face wiping his tears away and planted a kiss on his forehead, "you baby boy are going to be fine. You've got your family behind you and we'll do everything we can to help you."

"Don't tell the others yet," Spencer sniffed snuggling back into her when another hug was offered, "I'm just not ready for everyone to know. They're all going to be worrying about me and Paige enough without a new baby on the way to throw into the mix."

"You got it, one-eighty-seven, my sparkly lips are zipped." Garcia kissed the top of his head and just for a moment Spencer could take a breath and just forget.


	3. Saying Goodbye

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you! So nice to be appreciated lol_

_the Celt: __ Thank you and God my plot bunnies are putting me through the ringer. I've sobbed through this latest chapter. My kid is looking at me as if I've lost the plot! As for fixing it ehhhhhhhh that may not be, it depends on my muse-she's evil and enjoys angst waaaay too much. O.o_

_Guest: I said exactly the same thing and I WROTE it! O.O_

_MasseNa: If it's annnny consolation I'm suffering too. I've cried through the last two chapters and I cried through this one. I'm considering it rather therapeutic haha_

_-I've also been warned by Zsadist'sBitch, my housemate sadly, what she'll do to me if a.) I delay chapters in aaaaany way-she's not above sticking speakers in my ear on Max at 6am and b.) If this doesn't have a happy ending, I'm in trouble, let's leave it at that -_- Fangirls. Crazy!_

_Anyyywho, you know the drill! Read and review my lovelies!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

**_Saying Goodbye:_**

Monday morning came almost too quickly and lying in bed staring at the ceiling Spencer did not want to get up. Absently his hand ran over the slight swell of his abdomen. It soothed him and closing his eyes he could almost pretend there was nothing wrong. Derek was just at work and he'd come home soon and they'd nuzzle up like a family on the couch watching some silly Disney thing Paige insisted on watching. But then Fran knocking on his door five minutes later swiftly shattered that fantasy and scrambling from bed, Spencer headed downstairs for breakfast. To his surprise most of the BAU team had already landed. Jack and Henry were keeping Paige entertained in the living-room with _The Lorax_ if he wasn't mistaken and—Holy Lord—Emily Prentiss was in his kitchen pouring coffee.

"Em," Spencer whispered drawing his friend's attention.

Head snapping up, Emily set down the coffee pot and stepping around the kitchen table and wriggling through the crowd, she engulfed Spencer in a warm, loving hug. He took strength from it. He felt so drained—which was mostly pregnancy related of course—so he was willing to soak up energy wherever he could get it and Emily was freely offering it, "I am so, so sorry Spencer."

Spencer clung to her a minute more. He just wanted to stabilize himself and take a moment. He really did not want to breakdown. No doubt that would come later at the funeral. Pulling back Spencer offered a shaky smile, "It's good to see you Emily."

"Too bad it wasn't under happier circumstances," Emily said gently hugging him once more before pulling him into the kitchen, "I brought doughnuts."

It was such a normal statement that Spencer laughed a little. Fran made him a mug of tea and none of the team batted an eyelid at this, simply presuming he was keeping any migraines at bay. Clooney appeared when he had taken a seat at the table and as he had found him doing a lot these days, the dog took up a protective stance, curling up at Spencer's feet, his big body shielding Spencer from anyone who would dare approach.

Paige drifted in followed by Henry and Jack. Bless their hearts, they were trying their best to cheer her up but it was truly falling flat. Paige really didn't care and her silence was unnerving. Usually by this hour of the morning she would've talked someone's ear off with a new tidbit of information she had either picked up from a book or had seen on the Discovery Channel. Listlessly Paige moved through the larger bodies, stepped over Clooney and scrambled into her father's lap burrowing in close. It didn't take the six year old long to breakdown, not when she realised her Papa was wearing Daddy's t-shirt and it smelt like him.

"Daddy," she whimpered and swallowing down his own sorrow Spencer wrapped his arms about his trembling daughter. Kissing the top of her head he rocked her, shaking his head when Fran approached to take her. That wouldn't help. Nothing would.

Around them things continued. Spencer managed a meek breakfast of oatmeal—his stomach was acting up just a little so he wasn't about to push it—with some tea. Paige stayed in his lap switching between bouts of tears and simply staring at nothing. Emotionally she was six, intellectually the child understood far too much. It took some serious coaxing to get Paige to let him go long enough to get changed and when he returned in his suit, Garcia had Paige dress in a simple midnight blue dress, her thick curls clipped up with her favourite silver and black barrette, Millie grasped firmly in her arms.

Come eleven o'clock they were piling into cars. Spencer and Paige went with Sarah, Desiree and Fran and as if the very heavens knew his pain, rain poured down washing away the hurt of yesterday. The church was packed to the rafters. Many faces Spencer knew others he didn't. Certain faces he was surprised to see. General Lee Whitworth stood dead centre with some of his men in full uniform. Detective Stan Gordinski stood not too far from him and beside him was the young boy James. Well, not so young anymore. There were many others, he saw Ethan near the back and shockingly the faces of victims they had helped and their families. Hundreds had come just to say goodbye.

Derek's coffin had been set out on the altar. Closed casket for obvious reasons with the American flag draped over it and someone had placed a framed photo of the three of them upon it. A lump caught in Spencer's throat, but he managed to swallow it and with so many sympathetic faces watching he drifted up to the top of the church, Paige's tiny hand clutched in his. It was typical of any funeral. Prayers were said, both tearfully and dry-eyed. The priest said the sermon required and then it was Spencer's turn. Somewhat on shaky legs he made his way toward the altar. Rummaging he produced a piece of paper and smoothed it out taking in the crowd before him.

"I, eh, was asked if I wanted to offer a final prayer t-to my husband." His words were a thundering echo to his ears and it took several swallows for Spencer to regain control of his emotions. "I sat down last night and I asked myself what I wanted to say and funnily like I did a lot in my youth I turned to poetry to work through my emotions. It's mostly dribble, but I hope you forgive me for that." He smiled timidly. "It's my final goodbye and I hope it's enough."

Spencer smoothed the paper again and began to read, his words soft and the pain coating them, "Shining eyes glimmer,

Radiance so bright,

Those sapphires sparkling,

Stars the only light,

A smile never fading,

Such a catlike grin,

A candle burns lightly,

The fire going dim,

A cold winter blending,

With the awaiting night," Spencer swallowed tears spilling freely, "t-time to let go my friend, my angel out of sight."

Spencer was down and heading back toward his seat. The Priest took up his station once more for the final prayers and Spencer took a moment to compose himself. He was perfectly entitled to sob as he pleased, but he wanted to hold it together for Paige. Music began to play, Danny Boy a sultry tune and getting to their feet, Rossi, Hotch, Will and Kevin took up positions either side of Derek's coffin. They all cried openly and between the four they lifted Derek's coffin and the procession out of the church began. Teary and silent people followed. Paige clung to Spencer's leg sniffling, the odd agonised whine escaping her and for the millionth time Spencer wished he could shield her from her own heartache. The cemetery sat adjacent to the church so it was a matter of simply walking beyond the looming old stone wall. The grave was already prepared, men waiting to lower the coffin once the final prayers were said.

The rain had stopped thankfully, though the miserable damp remained. Spencer was barely listening to what was being said at this point. He was both physically and emotionally drained and wanted to get home. Unfortunately they still had the afters at the house didn't they? Oh how Spencer wished it weren't the custom. He just wanted the solitude; of course shutting people out would get him nowhere either. Suddenly it was over and Father Kincaid stepped back gesturing for the workers to begin lowering the coffin.

"WAIT!" Paige shrieked so suddenly it startled people all around. Before Spencer could stop her she was making her way toward the coffin and reaching up she placed her stuffed rabbit upon it. "Millie can go with you, Daddy. She can take care of you now." Kissing her fingers the child pressed them to the coffin and whispered one last goodbye before rushing toward Spencer. Spencer scooped her up and held her while she sobbed, his heart shattering just a little more.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The house was quiet even with all the people and Spencer wasn't sure how much longer he could stand there accepting condolences. Fran being the saint she was, rushed about organising tea, coffee and all manner of foodstuff. Penelope was busy keeping the kids entertained, well all the kids, but Paige. The little girl had taken up residence at the back door an arm wrapped about Balto while she purposely ignored what was going on around her. Spencer couldn't blame her, he felt like doing the same. They eventually left. He barely noticed them going, but just like that his house was rather empty; the only ones remaining were the BAU members, Fran and the girls. Then there was JJ steering his zombie like self toward the living-room.<p>

"Maybe you should lie down Spence."

"Can't," Spencer replied robotically, "Nightmares."

Abandoning her secluded corner, Paige crawled into her father's lap and settled down. It took no time at all before the small girl was sound asleep and running a hand up and down her spine, Spencer cuddled her close. _Mulan_ played on the television, the volume on low and with it a memory hit so sudden Spencer couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's so funny baby boy?" Garcia asked with her own smile holding out a plate of cookies.

Spencer accepted one and settled back against the cushions, "I was just thinking of my birthday last year. Remember how we decided we were doing something just the three of us?"

"Yes," Garcia said with a pout, "I was quite put out by that, but you did let me make you cupcakes after, so you're forgiven."

"Well, what I never told you—more so from Derek swearing me to secrecy—he made the blunder of letting his five year old at the time plan the party." Fran, Sarah, Desiree, Emily, Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Garcia and Alex all groaned. They were all very aware of Paige's active imagination.

"I'm scared to ask," Hotch said with a shake of his head.

Spencer laughed swallowing a mouthful of cookie, "We had just bought Mulan for Paige. She was on a serious Disney kick, and it was her newest favourite and she decided they were to get Mulan everything. From banners to paper plates, she would not be deterred, not even when her father tried to explain I wasn't a five year old _girl._" He smiled fondly at the memory he had. "I found the whole thing rather sweet and Paige had even gotten her hands on a Mulan type dress. I remember, as if it were yesterday, coming in from town. I had run out to pay the bills and they had the entire place decorated. Paige waited for me in the living-room in her little dress; it was the outfit on Derek that sort of threw me."

Emily snorted, "What, he dress up as _Fa Zhu_?"

Spencer shook his head grinning merrily, "No, _Mushu_."

Silence annnnnnnd then the whole room was filled with up roaring laughter. Even Hotch couldn't contain it because the idea of six foot Derek dressing up as a dragon no bigger than your forearm was priceless.

"Oh God," Emily croaked once she could draw in a breath, "I never thought he'd have it in him."

"You'll do the craziest thing just to please your children Em, although Morgan had a unique way of going about it," JJ pointed out, "Remember the marshmallows?"

Emily let out an almost Garcia-like squeal, "Oh God! I totally forgot about that!"

"Marshmallows," voiced Spencer utterly confused.

"JJ and I were heading to a movie one night. This was back a few years ago when Henry was only about two, Will had been visiting a friend back in New Orleans and when we couldn't for the life of us get a babysitter, Derek offered." Emily laughed just thinking about it. "When we got back Henry was still up, nightmare apparently and he was laughing his butt off. Derek had him sat on the couch and was crouched before him and then JJ asked what's so funny."

JJ shook with mirth, "he turned around and grinned and speared on every tooth giving him a weird grin was a marshmallow!"

The laughter was loud. It was a miracle they didn't wake Paige, but no, the child slept on and suddenly it was a Derek free for all, with everyone telling embarrassing little stories about the man. It was just so refreshing and even Fran and the girls joined in.

"He was always a practical joker," Desiree began with a roll of her dark eyes, "you remember April fools Mama?"

"Which year or do you mean the year several neighbours and teachers pleaded with me to keep him home?"

"The blue paint," Desi said with a wide smile.

"Oh! Yes I remember that, the brat!"

"You remember it Mama?" Sarah asked incredulous, "whose hair was he trying to ruin?"

"So that's where Paige got the idea," Spencer interjected with a chortle. "I knew he was giving her blueprints—no pun intended."

"Yes well, needless to say it backfired." Fran grinned evilly. "His daddy caught on and switched Sarah's shampoo with Derek's. He went around for almost a month with a blue afro and we never _ever_ let him live it down."

Garcia crowed with delight, "serves him right! I never did forgive him for leaving a fake spider in my lunchbox." She smiled sadly, "Pointless now."

Spencer reached out taking Garcia's hand and squeezed it. There was no point in fretting over what should've been done or said. It was just the way it was. Paige stirred and manoeuvring her, Spencer carried her toward her room leaving the others to their own devices. He had just laid her down when he felt it, like a flutter in his abdomen. He could feel the baby moving! Wait till he told Derek—Reality was a crushing blow, it struck hard and fast and sinking to the floor Spencer gave in and cried.


	4. Bruises And Healing Hearts

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you! I'm telling you my muse is running an evil rampage, cackling all the while. -Sigh-_

_the Celt:__ You cried? Honey-bee I bawled through the proofread, I'm fit to question my sanity! Glad you like it and where the plot bunnies go, I shall follow. I'm only on page 4 of a 22 paged storyline, so this journey is faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar from over ;) All I can say is keep reading, you'll never know what's around the corner._

_Guest:  I know! :(  
><em>

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

**_Bruises and Healing Hearts:_**

A week had gone by and things slowly slipped back into a state of normal. Well as normal as they could be. Paige returned to school and Spencer returned to work which was when his body decided to remind him he was pregnant and just into his thirteenth week. After hitting the twelfth week mark Spencer had figured he was going to be one of the lucky ones and skip the whole 'morning sickness' crap this time round after the hell he went through with Paige, it was only fair. But no, it had been lurking, waiting and three days into his thirteenth week the genius found the toilet was his new best friend.

Hugging porcelain, his skin damp and stomach heaving, Spencer closed his eyes and waited for the horrible cramps to stop. If Derek wasn't already dead, he'd kill him. It was possibly an extremely callous thought, but since he had been vomiting for thirty minutes straight, he didn't care. After another five minutes Spencer figured it was as a good a time as any to get moving. He moved shakily to his feet and someone in the cosmos took pity on him, because this time his stomach didn't roll violently. Flushing the toilet, wrinkling his nose at the thick stench of vomit, Spencer shuffled toward the sink and began the task of brushing his teeth—again!

By the time he made it downstairs Paige was already dressed for school. The scrawny girl sat at the kitchen table reading the fourth _Harry Potter_ and kissing the top of her head Spencer began rummaging for a food that wouldn't have him bolting for the nearest bathroom.

"Is Auntie Penny picking me up from school?"

"Yeah baby," Spencer replied with a smile, "I've to stay late at the college. You'll be okay with Penelope till I get home?"

Paige smiled legs kicking beneath her chair, "Yeah Papa. We can watch _Tangled _like she promised! And I want to show her the new books Uncle Davy got me!"

Though there were still tears, bouts of depression—after all it had only been a week—it was nice to see some of Paige's usual demeanour shining through. Ruffling her ebony locks Spencer rooted out a box of crackers and decided it would fill his empty stomach and at least he wouldn't spend half the day vomiting. Or at least he hoped. Putting together a lunch for both of them Spencer let the dogs out and grabbed the papers he needed to hand out and just like that they were bundled up and out the door into a cool November morning. Spencer's neighbour Carla greeted them as she walked by with her Bernese Mountain Dog Taffy. He could see the sympathy written all over her face and though it annoyed him somewhat Spencer smiled and called a hello before helping Paige into her booster seat. The child hadn't so much as peeked at anything outside of her book and it reminded Spencer so much of himself he had to laugh.

For the hour it was there was very little traffic and as usual Paige's friends met her at the gate of her school. Unlike Spencer, Paige had the joy of a school for the gifted. She wasn't the only one advanced and it left her free from judgement and ridicule.

"Hey Paige," called seven year old Colleen McGuire, with her twin sister Ashley in tow.

"Hey," Paige called sliding from the SUV, "Bye Papa!"

"Be good munchkin!"

Paige laughed and followed her friends. Shaking his head in amusement Spencer headed for Maryland University, pulling up just as a co-worker Nicholas Alvers climbed from his Toyota. Spencer saw his ice blue eyes latch onto him and a groan slipped free. Of course this just couldn't be avoidable, why would his life be that easy? Getting from the SUV Morgan had gotten him two birthdays ago after his Volvo died—and by died the engine may have somewhat imploded. Spencer was still convinced it was sabotage, but Derek had denied it most feverishly. Messenger bag over his head, Spencer reached for his papers and turned he jumped right out of his skin when he came face to face with the muscle mountain that consisted of Nicky Alvers, a racist son of a bitch who had it in for anyone outside heterosexual and of course the _mutation_ as he called it that allowed him to get pregnant. Oh wouldn't it be fun when he had his current pregnancy came to light!

"Heard your hubby died," Nicky grunted straight off.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "For an English Lit Professor, you don't know what tact means do you?"

"Don't get mouthy with me Spence."

"Fine, then move," shoving past the anal retentive asshole Spencer made his way across the parking lot. Luckily one of his students Maggie Smyth had decided to fall into step beside him and her presence warded Nicky right off, "Morning Maggie."

"Morning Dr Reid. I just wanted to offer my condolences," the red head said timidly.

Spencer gave her a warm smile, "Thank you Maggie, your kindness means a lot."

"When's the baby due?"

Well if he didn't nearly land on his ass in utter astonishment. Spencer had been teaching at Maryland since Paige was seven months old, this was his second year to have Maggie and like her, all his students and the Staff were all aware of how he had carried Paige, that he was in layman's terms, a breeder, of course _none_ of that explained _how_ Maggie knew!

"Um, I, eh..."

Maggie chuckled a little, "I've three nephews and four nieces to six older siblings. I also have a two year old of my own Dr Reid. I know the signs when someone's pregnant."

"I'm thirteen weeks," Spencer answered honestly after a moment's hesitation. "I never got the chance to tell Derek." He didn't know why he added that last part, but he felt as if it had needed to be said.

Maggie's smile faltered a little, "Oh, I'm so sorry sir."

"It's okay. Thanks again Maggie, I'll see you in class."

Spencer was stunned into silence when Maggie suddenly threw her arms around him hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. "We're all here for you Dr Reid." And then with a big grin she was rushing toward the building for her first Lecture of the day.

After a moment, rubbing his belly, Spencer shook his head with an amused smile and followed Maggie toward the school for what would turn out to be a very, _very_ long day.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>It was late before Spencer managed to finally take a breather in the staffroom, waving to Max and Beatrice Summers who taught Psychology and Art as he made his way toward one of the couches, a steaming mug of tea in his hands. He was looking over papers for his Chemistry class and was practically cross-eyed from exhaustion. The baby was severely draining his energy reserves and he was dreaming of a hot bath and bed.<p>

"Still here Breeder," said a voice above him and groaning inwardly Spencer looked up, gesturing at the two other Professors who had stood to intervene.

"If you have something to say Alvers, then say it."

"In a word, you're a freak," Nicky Spat, "and maybe this is Gods way of punishing you."

Nicky had never hidden his dislike, but nor had he ever openly expressed it...until now. But damn it, he didn't think the man could be that heartless. Despite that Spencer couldn't even bring himself to get angry. In fact, he felt nothing but pity for the man. It was rather pathetic, going out of one's way just to make another's life difficult, especially when your target never responded. Getting to his feet, Spencer gathered up his belongings with a shake of his head, "Just because you're in denial of your own sexuality Alvers doesn't give you the right to insult me."

The blow was a surprise. He hadn't actually expected the man to strike him and just like that Reid was on his ass, sporting a split lip and a sore jaw. There would be a massive bruise within the hour. Snarling Nicky drew his foot back and was ready to give the lithe man the mother of all beatings when the others came between them. Max dragged the bellowing man back and Beatrice crouched gently testing the damage and making Spencer wince.

"Let me go!"

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Max snarled pinning Nicky easily to the wall, his body hitting it with a satisfying crunch, "settle down boy-o, or I will be forced to mess up that pretty face. Bee, would you be a lamb and walk Spence to his car, I'm gonna talk to this trash."

"Fuck you Max!" Nicky yelped when he was pulled back and slammed into the wall a second time.

"Tisk, tisk Nicky, did Mama never teach you manners?"

Spencer tried not to enjoy it, but watching Nicky getting put in his place was something to relish. Following Beatrice's encouraging murmurs, he got to his feet and gathering up his fallen belongings, Spencer let the kind woman direct him out. He wasn't paying much attention to her crooning, or suggestions of a doctor. Christ, what if Max hadn't pulled Nicky back? The bastard was aiming straight for his belly and the thought frightened him so bad Spencer stopped suddenly swaying on his feet, hands firmly on his abdomen.

"Oh honey-bee," Beatrice gushed steering him toward a bench, "easy, breathe." She saw what he was doing and a sorrowful look came upon her face, one that held a hint of anger, "you're pregnant? Oh baby boy, I'm gonna kick Nicky's ass tenfold! I'm calling the doctor."

"N-No Beatrice," Spencer said hastily, "I'm fine, I promise, just a little shook."

Beatrice's green eyes narrowed shrewdly, "you promise you're not gonna faint on me? I _can_ drive you home."

Spencer gave her a shaky smile, "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," Beatrice said finally convinced, "Take care of yourself Spence, I'll text you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," smiling Spencer got to his feet glad when his legs didn't tremble. He made it to his vehicle and was on the road with no trouble. Ten minutes into the hour journey, his face really began to throb. _Wait till Derek hears about this_, flashed through his mind before he could stop it and it took all his self control _not_ to breakdown or crash the damn car as his misery stole over him. Night had fallen by the time the genius pulled into his driveway. The stars littered the velvet blue sky and locking up the SUV Spencer headed inside.

The smell of tikka masala chicken reached his nose and Spencer stopped in the hall swallowing heavily, "Oh God, not now baby, I really do not want to spend the evening vomiting my insides up." Leaving down his satchel and removing his coat the man headed for the living-room and bypassed the kitchen altogether. He caught sight of himself in the mirror on his way past and couldn't help but flinch. The left of his face was slightly swelled, coloured purple with a scab formed over the nasty split in his lip. He was thankful the bastard hadn't aimed for his nose.

Paige would have gone down for the night and he found Penelope sat watching re-runs of _Lost Girl._ The character Kenzi filled the screen and made some flippant remark that had Spencer laughing. Garcia started hand flying to her chest, "Baby boy, you just—" Catching sight of him Penelope's jaw dropped and she was on her feet in a nanosecond, "Oh sweet holy gumdrops, Reid! What the hell happened? Who's ass do I gotta own?!"

Spencer considered lying, thought about making up a story about his own befuddled clumsiness, but the lump returned to his throat and the tears burned his eyes horribly. "Idiot at work," he admitted in a shaky voice, "You know that guy Nicky I told you about? He started throwing Breeder abuse at me and when I made a snarky comment about him being in denial of his sexuality, he struck me." Spencer wiped away the tears furiously trying to get under control. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth Penelope; I really, stupidly risked the baby—"

"Whoa, whoa, how did you risk the baby? I mean, I know you don't need the stress sweetie pie, but a slap to the face wouldn't affect the baby."

"Eh, he went to kick me once I was down—"

"—he _WHAT?!_ Oh this son of a bitch is gonna get hacked back to the Stone Age. By the time I'm done with him, the asshole _won't_ exist!" Spencer had never seen the bubbly tech analyst so royally pissed, she was in full rant mode almost puce with rage, "—then I'll bury him in the deepest, darkest hole I can find after I've nailed his bits to his forehead and carved dickhead into his jaw!" Breathing hard, Garcia set her dark blue eyes on her favourite genius and forcefully calming herself down; she took his hands and guided him toward the couch, "Easy baby genius, you look so pale."

Spencer sighed rubbing his belly absently. His stomach was twisting a little, but nowhere near as bad as it had that morning. "I'm fine Garcia, we're fine." A smile twisted his lips, "I had my ultrasound yesterday, want to see?"

Garcia squealed in delight holding out a hand for the picture. Laughing, tears forgotten, Spencer reached into his pocket and produced a small picture. The grainy image was hard to make out, but with her mouth shaped into a big 'O' Garcia ran her thumb over the shape of the baby's skull and the one hand she could make out, "oh baby genius, look at the bouncing joy you're carrying! When will you know the sex?"

"Not till I'm twenty weeks gone."

"Oooo, not long then," Garcia grinned and after a seconds hesitation she reached out placing a hand over Spencer's slightly swelled middle, "you'll be fine, you know that right?"

Spencer smiled, "I know Penelope. I've got my family behind me."

"You bet your skinny butt we are," Penelope chuckled and snuggling up together the friends got lost in reruns of _Lost Girl_, while they both playfully drooled over Dyson and had dreams of a better tomorrow.


	5. Memories Old And New

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you my lovelies for the reviews! It's two am and I've updated, now if you don't mind I'm gonna crawl up the stairs and sleep. Hmmm wait, bed too far, maybe the couch will do. Either way GOODNIGHT!  
><span>_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

**_Memories Old and New:_**

Spencer woke with a start. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him. Clooney's body was curled over his feet, the dog's snores and the outside wind the only noises, until he heard it again, absolute agonised cries of a child, _his_ child. Poor Clooney let a yelp when he was half kicked off the bed. Disorientated with the last dregs of slumber, Spencer shook them off with the skill of any parent and was down the hall into Paige's room in less than five seconds. His daughter was sitting up, arms wrapped about her small body as she wailed, "hey, hey baby, what's wrong?" Spencer crooned sitting and bundling his daughter into his arms.

"B-Bad dreams," Paige sniffled, "I dreamt s-someone bad came and took you away Papa. I-I was all alone!"

"Oh Paige," Spencer said softly standing with the quivering child in his arms, "come on baby, you can sleep in my room tonight."

"And Balto," Paige sniffed.

Spencer smiled, "And Balto." With a single whistle the Albino Rottweiler immediately left his plush bed and followed after his master. Clooney had righted himself on the bed and was watching Spencer's movements, whining a little, scenting Paige's distress easily. "It's okay Cloon," Spencer said petting the dog reassuringly, "everything's okay."

Moving back the comforter, he settled Paige down and climbed in beside her. Immediately Paige crawled into his lap and burrowed in close, her soft cheek pressed directly over his heart. "Tell me about Daddy, Papa." The child asked softly, her tone almost pleading.

With a smile he ran his fingers through her silk ebony tresses, soothing her down. The trembles quickly dissipated and rifling through his catalogue of memories, Spencer picked out one that still made him smile. "I never told you how we met."

"No, but Daddy said it was a funny story."

"You're Daddy didn't like me at the start. I had been recruited for the BAU directly out of the Academy. I was twenty-one and practically a child as far as they were concerned. I was inexperienced and most likely to get them killed on my very first day in the field according to your father." Spencer laughed. "Derek hadn't realised I was in the room when he was ranting to Hotch until Hotch turned to introduce me to him. I was so nervous and Derek was staring at me with piercing eyes and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind."

"What was that?"

Spencer's cheeks pinked and a shaky chuckle slipped free, "I said that blacks are thirty-nine times more likely to commit a violent crime against whites then vice versa and a hundred and thirty-six times more likely to commit a robbery."

"Oh Papa," Paige groaned.

"In my defence, I was referring to the current case, but yes it came across as an insult directed toward Derek." Spencer laughed. "He couldn't even muster a retort and Hotch whisked me away before I could add insult to injury. I was mortified and promised myself I wouldn't speak to Derek again unless I absolutely had to. We were airborne twenty minutes later heading for Seattle and it took three days to find our Unsub." Paige shook her head at him as if he were completely hopeless, this only made Spencer laugh again. "We took the guy down, eh, information I gave lead us to him and when we got home, we were stood in the bullpen and Derek said, _'Good day pretty boy, oh and next time? A **'hello Morgan, nice to meet you**,' would suffice'. _It was the first time he ever called me pretty boy and after that day we became really good friends."

He remembered it all, movies at each of their homes, the teasing banter, pranks when they were in childish moods. It was all their in his mind and each one left him feeling warm and loved.

"When did you and daddy first kiss?"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. His daughter was never shy about what she asked, "It was Valentine's Day and I came into work as normal. There was evidence of the day all over between someone decorating the bullpen and agents receiving gifts at random." Lost in memories, Spencer smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>_"Dr Reid?"_

_Looking up from the file he was pouring over Spencer blinked in surprise. Everyone was looking at him slightly shocked, but none of them could've been as stunned as he was. Getting to his feet Spencer moved away from his desk and with a bright red face he accepted the proffered gift. White orchids and his favourite flower actually. There was no greetings card and sitting down with a bemused look, he settled the small bouquet down and returned his attention to his work._

_"Flowers pretty boy?" Morgan asked after about ten minutes of studiously watching him, "I didn't even know you had an admirer. What's their name?" The question was teasing and the team had long since figured out his sexuality. His desires catered to both sexes; of course he wasn't exactly successful with either. _

_"No one Morgan," Spencer replied reaching for his coffee mug, "most likely a prank."_

_If Spencer had been paying attention in any way, he would've noticed the pained look that had crossed Morgan's face, but even for a profiler, the genius could be so clueless at times._

_"I hear you got flowers Reid," Emily called coming in from the break room with a teasing grin on her face, "wow, these are really nice, orchids?"_

_"Yeah, white orchids, my favourite actually."_

_Emily gave a start of surprise, "I didn't even know you **had** a favourite flower."_

_"Not many do."_

_The day continued. Filled with paperwork galore and around five pm the bullpen began to empty, with agents heading to snag wives and husbands for a romantic Valentine's. Finishing up with his final file, Spencer dropped it into the neat pile at his elbow and stretched the aching kinks out of his sore body. Sitting for so long in one position was in no way comfortable. Getting to his feet the young agent began packing up his satchel when Penelope stopped by his desk. "Kevin couldn't get off tonight, we're gonna have belated celebrations tomorrow, so I was wondering if you're in the mood for a Sci-Fi Marathon? We can start with **Avatar**."_

_Spencer grinned delighted by the offer, "Yeah Garcia, sounds good, it's better than sitting home alone."_

_"Aww, a date didn't come with that lovely arrangement?" Rossi asked in passing gesturing a hand toward the orchids on Spencer's desk._

_"No, and I doubt there was going to be," Spencer said with a roll of his honey eyes, "I still maintain that it was someone's idea of a practical joke."_

_"That's it!" The sudden shout from Morgan had all those around him jumping. The mocha skinned agent surged to his feet almost planting Anderson nearby on his ass and starting for Reid he did the last thing any of them expected, he grabbed Spencer by the shirt front, dragged him forward and kissed him with such a ferocity Spencer's toes curled. "You stupid," kiss, "stupid, stupid," another kiss, "**stupid** man! For a genius you really are clueless pretty boy! What did you say to me only yesterday?"_

_"I, eh, um," his IQ had quite frantically disintegrated, "I...I said they were such a simplistic flower, Orchids, uncomplicated yet lovely and their plain beauty is why I like them." Spencer spluttered cheeks flaming and very aware of their audience until Penelope Garcia let out the greatest whoop and threw her arms around them both._

_"Finally," she cackled catching the eyes of the rest of her team, "oh for heaven's sake, for profilers you lot can be blind! Now my beauties, off with you. Reid let him spoil you and I want all the dirty details come tomorrow!"/_

* * *

><p>Paige laughed sat perched upon her father's lap, "you really didn't know daddy loved you?"<p>

"Not a clue." Spencer grinned. "We were dating for almost two years when your daddy proposed and then we had you." For a second Spencer hesitated, but at almost fourteen weeks he needed to tell her, "And in May you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

Paige, who had been nestled against her father's chest, moved back gaping at him and then a smile transformed her lovely face, left cheek dimpling. Reaching out timidly, she placed a hand over her father's belly and gasped in awe when she felt the shaped swell of his abdomen. Spencer almost cried when she bent her head and planted a kiss on his rounding middle. "Hi baby, I'm Paige, your big sister. I love you a whole bunch already."

With a soft chuckle Spencer cradled his daughter close and with happy thoughts swimming in their minds, they gave into the blissful pull of sleep.

* * *

><p>_The sun was warm, falling down in a beautiful burst of yellow rays and Spencer laughed looking up at his husband with unconditional love burning behind his ochre hues. Paige giggled running over the green with Clooney and Balto in tow, the two dogs yipping in delight. Derek nuzzled the creamy length of Spencer's throat and ran a hand adoringly over his eight month swollen middle._

_"Hershel," Derek suggested teasingly kissing Spencer's cheek._

_"Ugh, no," Spencer responded with a cringe._

_"Thaddeus, Hercules, Mildred, oh how about Minerva," Derek laughed when Spencer thwacked him over the head with the novel he was absorbed in, "okay, okay pretty boy. No more names."_

_"I don't mind name suggestions Derek, but not ones that will lead to our child being beaten up during school."_

_Derek laughed, "Okay baby boy, no more bullying-inducing names. Oh, oh! I felt that, hey baby, hey you kicking daddy's hand?"_

_"You're hand, my organs."_

_"Aww listen to Papa gripe, he's just cranky is all."_

_Spencer laughed watching his husband's face light up like a child on Christmas. His dark eyes studied his pregnant belly reverently and relaxing back, his daughter playing in the background, he was happy, wanted, loved. /_

* * *

><p>Spencer jerked awake with a strangled sob. Tears streamed from his eyes and he tried as hard as he could to calm himself, but Paige was awake and bless her gentle heart she was comforting him! Her hand ran over his cheek, soothing words filling his ears and curling about her small body Spencer cried until sleep took away the pain.<p>

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer woke to Paige's kiss on his cheek and a murmured morning in his ear. It was Saturday and he could hear the loud music of <em>SpongeBob<em> blasting from the living-room. Kicking off his covers Spencer climbed from bed and his insides rolled with a vicious _helllllllo nurse! _With a groan the genius darted into his ensuite and landed on his knees—the left one twinging like a bitch—and emptied the contents of his stomach. His stomach muscles clenched and spasmed painfully and when nothing but dry heaves rolled through him, Spencer dragged himself shakily to his feet and after a quick brush of his teeth, he headed downstairs.

"Hey Clooney," he greeted with a yawn when the Rottweiler followed him into the kitchen whining. Balto joined him not three seconds later with his own whimper. "Alright you two, quit the complaining. Breakfast is coming." Drifting into the small scullery scowling at the piled up laundry, Spencer grabbed the steel dog dishes and opened up the large food bin, scooping out a helping each. "Ah, ah stay. Balto! Stay!" He set the dishes down watching each dog. Trained well neither moved till Spencer tapped the dishes, then they fell on a bowl each as if they hadn't eaten in a month.

The sudden shrill cry of the phone had Spencer jumping. Cursing his anxiety, he lifted the cordless and saw it was Garcia, "Hey Penelope."

_"Hey baby genius, how's the tum-tum today?"_

"Could be better, myself and the toilet are getting way too acquainted."

_"You're drinking liquids? I wouldn't mind too much about the food, but you can become dehydrated way too easily, of course the loss if nutrients aren't good either."_ Garcia's fretting had Spencer smiling. _"Baby boy, I'd be so much happier if you saw a doctor."_

"I'm seeing my Doctor next week Garcia and I'm fine. It's just the mornings the last two weeks, if it were all day every day, then I'd worry." Spencer set about starting breakfast while he talked, the phone nestled between his ear and shoulder, "we still meeting at Rossi's for dinner?"

_"Oh yeah, he's got a huge spread planned, and sweetie, you're telling them today. If I have to keep this a secret much longer, I'm gonna bust."_

Spencer laughed heartily, "Alright. I had intended to do that anyway."

_"Oh! I forgot to ask, what happened with that bastard Alvers? Since you spoiled my fun I'm on tenterhooks wondering what your bossman did."_ Garcia sounded almost gleeful.

"Suspended for a month without pay," Spencer told her pouring oil onto a pan and pulling bacon from the fridge, "Max and Beatrice ran amok, they're not happy with it."

_"I can see why! Jesus Reid, did you explain about the baby?"_

"They know Garcia, needed to give them the heads up, but their verdict was the month." Spencer sighed changing the cordless to the other ear. "Honestly Penelope, I don't really care. I've more important things to worry about."

_"Listen, if you need financial help—"_

"No, no, money's fine. Sure I'm missing Derek's salary, but I'm good with numbers, I can manage. No, it's just; I'm still getting my head around it you know? Paige woke with nightmares last night, then I woke with, well it was a dream, but one that was painful." Spencer swallowed. "I dreamt Derek was still alive and he was teasing me with silly baby names."

_"Aw sweetie, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. It's just, it's scary, so scary and there are moments as the days go by when I panic because I think I can't do this. But after I told Paige last night, I realised I _could_ do it." Spencer laughed tossing bacon onto the sizzling pan. "She's so happy to be a big sister. "

_"See, things are looking up."_ For a moment neither said anything and then. _"You Spencer Reid are one of the strongest people I know and that absolute diamond Goddaughter of mine is loaded with your strength and heart. It'll take time and there will be moments where you wanna cry, or raise hell, but you will keep going and survive and we will be there to help you every step of the way."_

The speech surprised Spencer, but it made him smile. "You are one in a million Penelope Garcia."

_"One in a million, oh no baby genius, they broke the mould when they made me!"_

"Indeed they did Garcia, indeed they did."


	6. Fixing Fractures

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

**_Fixing Fractures:_**

"Balto," Spencer yelped in a strangled tone, "out, damn it, OUT!"

The puppy almost fell over himself to get out through the back door, Clooney yipping at him like a haggard parent and shaking his head; Spencer bent lifting Paige's plate and began cleaning up the breakfast debris that Balto had scattered all over the floor. By the time Paige came back downstairs dressed for the day, the floor was clean and Spencer was pulling on his coat and scarf.

"You ready half-pint?"

"Uh huh Papa," Paige snatched up her small pink satchel. It was a birthday gift from Hotch the year before and stuffing an array of things into it, the six year old followed her father out into another breezy day toward the waiting SUV.

It was early in the afternoon and the street was busy enough. Calling a hello to two of his neighbours, Spencer helped Paige into her booster and once the child was strapped in, he started for his mail box. A bill awaited him, with mostly junk and a small envelope made of thick parchment. It had been written on with red ink and possessed no return address. Opening it, Spencer found a little greeting's card with the same shimmering red ink.

**_The end is nigh for an Angel's abomination._**

A flash of fury went through the man. With his breeder status, having had a child already, Spencer was no stranger to abuse for his situation. Every now and again comments were made, and things like this happened. Quite sure it was Alvers being a complete ass, possibly sore from his suspension; Spencer scrunched up the card and stuffed it into his pocket. He would toss it later. Climbing into his vehicle, he started the car and pulling from the drive he headed toward Rossi's, hoping for a good day.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo," Rossi greeted opening his door to Spencer and Paige. He let out a warm laugh when Paige immediately threw her slim arms about his waist, "hey <em>piccolo<em>. You ready for grub?"

"Uh huh, but Papa's been sick since he got up." Spencer jerked in surprise jaw dropping when Paige gestured for Rossi to bend. "I think the baby's making him very squeamish."

Oh _crap._ That was _not_ how he had intended to tell anyone. He never thought about telling Paige to keep it a secret! Rossi's head snapped up, his dark eyes widening in surprise, "how far?"

Spencer licked his lips nervously, "fourteen weeks."

"Oh Spence, why didn't you say?"

"Fourteen weeks what, hey Spence," JJ greeted with a grin and suddenly the foyer was full and all eyes were on him.

_Damn!_

Carefully closing the door, Spencer decided now or never, "I'm fourteen weeks pregnant."

Garcia smiled from her place by the living-room door and once the initial shock wore off, Spencer was surrounded. Will pumped his hand muttering congratulations in a mix of English and French. Hotch reached out and shook his hand with a smile and next was his new Partner Beth, followed by just about everyone else including Jack and Henry. But not including, it would seem, Alex. With an angry scowl the brunette turned and started for the patio doors that lead out into Rossi's plush garden. JJ went to follow, but familiar with her hostility, Spencer stopped her with a touch of a hand and went to follow her himself. Alex thumped through the green that sloped downward near the end. The house loomed overhead and lost amongst the surrounding trees and the blooming flora Alex took a steadying breath.

"Is it really so horrible?" His soft question startled her enough to draw a flinch. "I mean, I've seen you with Paige and I can't see why you hate me—"

"I don't hate you," Alex said quickly turning to face him her expression softening, "I don't hate you Spencer, not in the slightest. I just, I...it's hard to explain."

Spencer manoeuvred his body to a small stone bench that rested near some of the trees, "try me."

Alex didn't want to, God she really didn't want to, but Spencer deserved to know. He sat there watching her with a patient gaze, "I had a cousin who was a breeder, Colm. Most men are screened now, but back about forty years ago, there was very little to go on. Even you yourself probably didn't know until adulthood, it's only really in the last ten years that they check."

"They discovered when I was eight actually. I had to have my appendix removed and they discovered it during surgery." Spencer laughed. "My parents were shocked, but surprisingly very accepting, even my Dad."

Alex nodded, "Yes well, Colm didn't have that and he didn't realise he was a breeder until he fell pregnant at fifteen. I was ten and I don't have an eidetic memory, but God, I still remember with perfect clarity the day his parents threw him out of the house. I had been staying over and he begged them to understand, but they didn't listen. They disowned him so easily and we all got on with life." Tears filled her dark brown hues, painful memories clouding them. "December eleventh, it was so cold, snowing and in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere all alone Colm died giving birth to his son." Her lower lip quivered. "W-When they found him; he had curled his body about the baby, giving him access to food, but also to his heat. It was the only reason the child survived and he managed to write on a piece of paper that he be named Alexander after the only person who cared."

"Alex, I'm so sorry."

Alex nodded wiping the tears away, "I still see Lex. He's a doctor, a lovely man with a wife and two small boys of their own. My family never stayed in contact and I guess we were always a little on the stiff side after that." She faced him a gentle smile tilting her pillowy lips. "I don't hate you Spencer. I guess you can call me envious. It just hurts to see the wonderful support system you have, where my cousin had no one."

"I can understand that."

"Yeah, but you don't deserve it. Jesus Spencer I'm so sorry," Alex sat down taking his hand, "can you ever forgive me for my stubborn bullheadedness?"

Spencer laughed and nodded, "I think I can do that. Ready to go back to the house, no offence but I'm a Vegas kid, I'm freezing half to death out here."

"Ooops, sorry Spence, come on." Alex pulled him to his feet and Spencer happily followed her toward the huge mansion.

The others were waiting for them in the living-room. Drinks had been handed out and it was obvious by their tension they had been expecting at worst blood and bruises, at best angry scowls. They got neither. Alex was playfully teasing Spencer, going so far as to reach up and ruffle his hair and Spencer was grinning like a man who had gained a new friend.

"Papa," Paige called the second her father was seated, "Uncle Davy said I could play his piano, can I?"

"If Dave said its okay, then go ahead baby."

"Hey munchkin, you gonna sing us a song?" Penelope asked running a hand over the black coils of Paige's hair, "I haven't heard you sing in quite a while."

Paige smiled and nodded before scrambling up onto the piano stool. Spencer was warmed by her actions. Paige loved to sing, she was always singing some sort of tune, but in the days since her father had died, she hadn't so much as hummed. But now she was offering. Oh they still had a rough road ahead, but both he and Paige had reached the acceptance phase. They were starting to move on, to heal. Derek would forever be loved, and forever be missed, but at least they could keep living their lives.

Reaching out Paige ran her fingers over the shiny keys and played with an efficiency she had been learning since aged three, _"I'm dying to catch my breath, Oh why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust; though I've surely tried to turn it around."_

The team were breath taken, hearts touched and Spencer had to fight the urge to sob. It was as if she was singing her pain, her thoughts, expressing her emotions in the most soulful way she could.

_"Don't tear me down for all I need, make my heart a better place. Give me something I can believe. Don't tear me down."_ Her fingers danced over the keys and with her aching heart the others gave in because even as she sang Paige cried for the father who would never see her grow. _"All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace! Don't tear me down for all I need. Make my heart a better place. Give me something I can believe. Don't tear it down, what's left of me. Make my heart a better place, I tried many times but nothing was real. Make it fade away, don't break me down, I want to believe that this is for real. Save me from my fear."_

"Oh _piccolo_," Rossi croaked once she had finished, her tiny body bent over and shaking.

Spencer got to his feet and scooped up the sobbing girl. JJ ushered everyone toward the dining-room and Spencer rocked Paige while she had a minor emotional breakdown. So much for healing, Garcia was right; he really needed to bring her to a grievance councillor. "I'm okay Papa," Paige said eventually, "I forgot how sad that song can be. I should've sung a happier one."

"Don't you apologise," Spencer chided gently kissing her cheek, "you've every right to be sad baby." When he was sure she was calm again, Spencer set the child on her feet rubbing away the tears. Her eyes were swollen, but the crying had passed for now. "Come on munchkin; let's go see what Uncle Davy made for dinner, shall we?"

Rossi had gone with a tasty, yet simple pasta dish. Spencer had a sneaking suspicion the green stuff was spinach, but mixed in with everything else, it was actually lovely. After such a sorrowful beginning, the day progressed into a fun filled one and somehow they ended up playing twister. Well Spencer was not allowed for obvious reasons, but he was still having a good time.

"Okay, Hotch, right hand on yellow."

A grunt and then, "I can't see how I'm supposed to do that Reid!"

"That's the object of the game Hotch," JJ said from where she was half twisted over her boss, blonde hair sitting somewhat on Rossi's head giving the appearance of a very bad wig.

"All I know is, I'm getting rather up close and personal with you two," Rossi commented breathlessly and then it all came tumbling down when Rossi moved wrong. His elbow twisted, arm going from beneath him, which had him knocking sideways into Hotch. With a strangled yelp the Unit Chief fell and JJ followed leaving a tangle of limbs, grunts and the odd curse—mostly in Italian courtesy of Rossi.

"Remind me," Hotch said hoarsely wriggling free, "why are we doing this and not the kids?"

"Because they abandoned us like a half hour ago to play football with Will." JJ reminded him struggling to her feet. "Quit laughing Spence!"

"I'm sorry! But you should've seen yourselves!"

"Lucky you're pregnant kiddo," Rossi groaned stretching his aching bones, "I wouldn't be above tackling you then."

"It'll have to wait for another day, I'm exhausted." Spencer stretched and yawned, "Paige! Come on half-pint time to go!"

"Coming Papa," Paige hollered back, followed by a burst of laughter that had a smile come to Spencer's face.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The drive home was a quiet one. Paige had nodded off in the booster seat and a light rain had begun to fall. Pulling into the driveway of home, Spencer carefully manoeuvred Paige's body and got her inside without waking her. She was heavy in his arms, warm against his chest and carrying her upstairs, he laid her out on her bed. With skill that had come from years of being a parent, Spencer stripped her down, put her in her nightie and took her in without rousing Paige once. Yawning, feeling drained, Spencer headed back downstairs to let in the dogs and have a warm drink before bed.<p>

Clooney and Balto danced around him excitedly and with a snap of his fingers, his pets settled each going to their kitchen beds. Taking his favourite mug from the press, Spencer listened to his voicemail's. There was one from his father, who he was getting on with much better since Paige had been born and who was still apologising because he couldn't be at Derek's funeral. He asked how things were and was organising time away from the firm. He intended to visit. His mother hadn't been present either. She barely contacted him these days, of course. In the last year her lucidity had become slim to none, a sad fact but unfortunately inevitable.

Walking into the hall, heading toward the living-room, Spencer stopped. A frown knitted his brows and setting the mug of warm milk down on the hall table he padded toward his front door where an envelope sat upon the carpet, just like the one from that morning. Bending, he lifted it and opened it, finding the same scrawl from that morning.

**_The end is nigh for an Angel's abomination._**

And this time, a chill ran over his spine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> Lyrics sung by Paige are courtesy of Within Temptation's song 'All I need'_

_Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Thank you! So glad you're liking it :)_

_The Celt: __ Thank you and that is the natural way of things. Spencer is NOT getting over Derek. Far from it, but he has come to the accepting phase. I know most would expect him to fall apart just a little longer, but when a child is involved, Spencer can't afford to go completely to pieces and he knows that. It's not forgetting, or moving on. It's simply getting on with it, while healing at the same time._

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_


	7. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you for all the lovely reviews! But I will say this. I received a mail, it was friendly thankfully and the person was expressing their opinion about how Spencer was supposedly getting over Derek too quick in a polite manner, but I felt the need to make a serious point. They __suggested I was belittling their love, acting as if it were no longer there. Now, I'm going to explain this in the calmest way possible, because I'm a writer and we're passionate and prone to **RAGES** when provoked. I appreciate criticism but let me make this very VERY clear. I did NOT belittle their love and Spencer was NOT getting OVER Derek, he was getting ON with life, their is a significant difference! Take it from someone who knows! I did the whole lost parent thing. I buried a parent at six years old just like Paige and I would've preferred Spencer's strong will to keep going then the one that actually happened. So excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me if I beg to differ on this person's views. Death affects us all in different ways, there are no right or wrong reactions. Take it from someone who learnt the hard way._

_Anywho enjoy my lovelies!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

**_Something Wicked This Way Comes:_**

The sun poured in through the split in the thick emerald drapes. Warm yellow caressed the moving shapes of shadowy grey and black and meadow green blankets covered a sleeping lump, snoring dog draped over his feet. Phone suddenly going off Spencer sat up with a yelp. His chestnut curls framed a sleepy expression, and clawing the strands away from his vision, he scrambled for his vibrating cell, promising bad things for the caller.

"H-Hello," he yawned hoarsely lids drooping, hopeful to return to dreamland.

_"Are you still not up?"_ Garcia asked shrilly from her end.

"Penelope, I am just over eight months pregnant and it was well past two am before I got to sleep with the baby kicking the hell out of me. Besides it's only—" Spencer looked at the clock and groaned audibly. "It's only seven am Garcia!"

_"And, what's your point?"_

"My point is the party you insist on throwing isn't until three pm!"

_"My God you're cranky for a pregnant person,"_ Garcia said teasingly.

"I hate you."

_"Love you too baby boy, now get your butt out of bed and into the shower, I'll be there in an hour."_

"What for Penelope?" Spencer asked in an irritable tone. Kicking the covers off of himself he struggled into a vertical position rubbing his very swollen middle.

_"To look after you, you silly pud, you need to rest as much as possible before the birth. Jayje says you're officially on paternity leave."_

"Yes. Glad to be away for a while actually, I was getting so tired of Nicky and his insults."

_"I still say let me at his financials,"_ Garcia grumbled.

"I'm not about to sink down to his level Penelope," Spencer retorted making his way into his ensuite and starting the shower, "he's not remotely worth it."

_"I know Spence, but those letters. He's sent five of them in the last five months? I don't like it."_

"Garcia when I was pregnant with Paige, we had our house egged, nasty letters, and comments in the streets and someone actually snuck in and shaved poor Clooney bald." Clooney let out an indignant snort from the bed that was most likely dog-speak for _yeah, bastards!_ "Unfortunately we still live in a world with narrow minded fools."

_"Someone shaved Clooney bald?"_ Garcia squeaked caught between horrified and angry _what the fuuuuuuck! "Derek never told me that!"_

Spencer laughed wriggling out of his pyjama bottoms, "of everything I just said, that's the part you focus on? You know you're crazy right?"

_"Stark raving, alright my pregnant vanilla bunny, I'll go and let you have your shower, ta-ta for now!"_

Pregnant vanilla bunny, where on earth did she come up with these things? With an amused shake of his head Spencer returned to his bedroom long enough to grab a fresh towel and leave his cell phone on the nightstand. Getting his t-shirt off was somewhat a battle. He was most definitely bigger than his first pregnancy, not by much, but it was noticeable and like with Paige even the simplest tasks had become an effort. Also he knew as of his twentieth week that he was having another girl. The father of two girls, oh wouldn't the teen years be oodles of fun? The water from the shower was beautiful, warming him right down to his bone marrow. It loosened the pregnancy aches; especially in his poor back and one hand planted on the wall he began washing his hair. Attempting it with two hands would probably end badly since his equilibrium had thoroughly gone to hell. Showered, smelling of cinnamon, Spencer wrapped a towel about his body climbing carefully from the shower stall.

Clooney met him in the bedroom and followed his every step. It was so familiar, Spencer couldn't help but smile. When he had been pregnant with Paige, the canine had done the same thing. It was a protective thing and one Spencer lovingly appreciated from his pet. By the time he headed downstairs Paige was already up and had her cereal out.

"I was going to do pancakes," Spencer said reaching for the kettle.

"I wanted this instead," Paige said with a warm smile. She did it so as not to tire him out. For a six year old kid, she was so shockingly aware of everything. She liked to take care of him when she could which Spencer found both endearing and sad. It was nothing like how things had been for him. In his world a small child shouldn't have to be the parent.

"Alright baby, that's fine." Rooting through the presses Spencer decided on some front and yoghurt.

He had just placed the items on the table when he heard a key in the door and the hearty holler of Penelope Garcia, "Bonjour mes beautés comment en sommes-nous aujourd'hui?"

As was the norm, it was Paige who answered her, "Très bon Penny tante, et vous?"

The conversation continued like that for about a minute, Spencer only knowing a word here and there since French wasn't one of his languages. Eventually it was steered back toward English when Paige went outside to play with Balto, "you're looking a little haggard sweet pea." She commented pouring herself a mug of coffee—oh how Spencer envied her.

"I'm fine Penelope, just drained. Three weeks and four more days and I'll be on the road to being me again." Spencer grimaced rubbing his belly with a scowl. "Damn kidney shots, I swear she's bruising my innards." _Okay why was Penelope suddenly gawking at him? _And then replaying what he had said Spencer let out a rare, "Shit," he had done it again!

"A _girl_," she all but shrieked, "you're having another baby girl? Oh my God Reid! Oooo I knew I'd get it out of you eventually!"

"Damn it," Spencer laughed shaking his head and reaching for his tea, "I blurted it out the very same way when I was pregnant with Paige; Derek's reaction was similar to your own."

"I've got so much shopping to do!"

"Oh don't Penelope," Spencer groaned, "you bought so much for Paige, and I don't think we had to buy a stitch for the first two years! And this time you cannot use 'Godmother rights' as your excuse!"

"Fine...as honorary Auntie I'll be doing as I please."

Throwing his hands up dramatically Spencer simply conceded. It was just easier to let Garcia have her own way. Once breakfast was over with Penelope helped Spencer clean the house. Well, she did most of it since she was willing to only let him delegate and before long they were in Spencer's SUV and headed for Rossi's for the party. It wasn't going to be a typical baby shower. No ridiculous games or such, just a nice get together of family and friends. Spencer was surprised to pull up outside the huge manor to find huge pink balloons hanging either side of the main door, the words **IT'S A GIRL,** on each in large coloured print.

Spencer turned toward his friend mouth open slackly, "you rang ahead?"

"Of course I did! Don't look so shocked sweetums; I wanted it to be perfect!"

Deciding to just go with it, Spencer climbed from his car and let Paige out. There was a moment of Garcia scolding him for lifting her and after her point was made, they started for the house. Even before they entered the foyer Spencer could hear loud music from the main garden, laughter and the squealing delight of children. It was a Saturday and one of the team's days off, so everyone was there, including Kevin, Hotch's Beth and to Spencer's surprise Mateo Cruz, the section chief who had recently replaced Erin Strauss was present, stood talking to Will and JJ. Even Emily had come!

"Spencer!"

Blinking in surprise Spencer turned and laughed out loud in delight, "Fran! Hey, I didn't know you were coming!"

The older woman embraced the man, careful of his swollen middle, "I can't stay very long. Need to head in a couple of hours, and the girls apologise profusely that they couldn't make it."

"It's fine Fran; personally, I wouldn't be here either if Penelope hadn't dragged me."

"I heard that!"

"You were _supposed_ to!"

Laughter followed and before Spencer knew it he was surrounded. Gushing and clucking they ushered him toward a chair, a recliner brought out especially for him. It was a relief to be off his feet. Walking and standing was just becoming uncomfortable as of late. He really, truly couldn't wait till he gave birth. Waddling everywhere was driving him crazy.

"Papa, papa look," Paige called out and once Spencer's hazel eyes found her she began doing cartwheels giggling the whole time till she landed on her butt dizzy, "did you see? Did you see me Papa?"

"Yeah half-pint I saw you!" Spencer called, smiling and accepting tea from Fran when it was offered, "How's everything in Chicago?"

"Great. Desi started a new job and Sarah has been dating a lovely man, Zach."

Spencer chuckled, "Oh! If Derek were only here to see that! I can see it now, an interrogation room and bright lights!"

"I can't even argue that," Fran chortled, "Though his heart _was _always in the right place. Desi's first date? She brought him home and went to make tea. When she came back he was gone and Derek insisted he had only asked him some pertinent questions and had no idea why the kid bolted." A tender look stole over her features. "It was later we discovered the boy was up on assault charges. He had put his previous girlfriend in the hospital, almost killed her and Derek recognised him. Desi didn't talk to him for almost a month and all Derek was trying to do was shield her."

"Sounds like Derek alright," Rossi said with a warm smile and then the smile became a full blown grin, "So, a girl huh?"

"Yes," Spencer grimaced moving a little, "and she's fully active, been stretching all day, it's not pleasant."

JJ laughed sitting next to him. She poked his middle playfully, "And here you were asking me twelve years ago did it freak me out when Henry moved."

Spencer smiled, "Yes well, the experience is something else entirely."

"I'm so jealous," Garcia pouted from his other side.

"Yes, because the extra weight, aching bones and peeing every five minutes is a blast, right Spence?"

"Wow JJ, you didn't sound half sarcastic," Spencer teased in response.

"Present time!" Emily cackled gleefully before shoving a rather large parcel into Spencer's hands.

"Feels light, I can rule out a dog anyway."

"Aww dude, you love Balto!"

"I tackled him for my slippers only yesterday! I swear that dog is untrainable." Spencer laughed waving away Emily's hand when she reached down and ruffled his hair. Pulling the silvery coloured bow loose, he removed the lid and gasped. Inside was a soft toy and reaching in Spencer carefully lifted it out. It was a perfect replica of Derek! "E-Emily...?"

"I, eh, had it specially made. I thought it would be a nice way for the baby to know her other father." Emily wrung her hands worriedly.

Spencer sniffled then laughed, "it's beautiful Emily, thank you, thank you so, so much."

The next gift was from Fran, knitted booties and a dress. Both in lilac rather than pink, Fran found pink to be too stereotypical for little girls. Next was Hotch and Beth and so it continued. There were presents and ice cream and laughter, and in general warmth, family and good fun.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Spencer got home. Night had fallen and he was so ready for bed. Paige chattered animatedly behind him drawing words and smiles from her father and pulling up into the driveway Spencer's heart plummeted. His honey eyes went wide, and with the spike in his emotions, the baby kicked frantically within him. On his walls, marring the clean white, in bright red were the words.<p>

**_The end is nigh for an Angel's abomination._**

The windows of his home were smashed and carefully Spencer climbed from the car. "Stay here Paige." The air seemed thick almost, the silence almost deafening and heart racing Spencer did not like the fact he couldn't hear the dogs. "Clooney, Balto, come here boys!" His voice shook and making his way up the stone path, Spencer was beginning to think it wasn't Nicky pranking him. Something was very, very wrong. Another step and he found it, "Oh...God!"

Stumbling backward Spencer twisted and vomited violently. Clooney had been completely eviscerated and on closer inspection he realised the red on his walls was his dog's blood. This was not a prank, or even just basic maliciousness and Spencer knew he had to get out of there. The BAU, he had to get to the BAU. Hotch had mentioned the team going there for some paperwork, they'd be safe there. Suddenly everything went from bad to worse, "PAPA!"

Jumping, Spencer spun around and his heart completely froze. Paige was screaming petrified and a woman, a fiery red head of about five foot four, skinny and petite had a machete in one hand, bloody still, the other hand grabbing for his shrieking daughter.

"PAIGE!"

"Come here you little bitch," the woman snarled, "you're daddy may be dead, but you'll do just nicely!"

Spencer moved as fast as his pregnant body would allow. The baby was going crazy, his heart pounding and then suddenly Balto was there, the eight month pup almost as big as Clooney lunging for the woman and taking her down in one sweep. His teeth sank into her calf and Spencer heard bone break and flesh tear. Wasting no time he slammed Paige's door shut and scrambled back into the driver's seat. The engine roared to life and Balto's strangled whine almost drowned it out. Flooring it, the genius tore out of the drive, wheels skidding. Their attacker struggled to her feet and screaming in fury she cocked her gun, took aim and fired. Glass exploded as the bullet struck, sending fragments raining down on a wailing Paige.

"We're okay baby," Spencer croaked stepping on the accelerator. He was scared out of his Goddamn mind, Paige was barely coherent for her sobbing, but they had escaped and adrenaline carving its way through his veins, Spencer headed for the only place he could.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The Guard Peter Franks ran a hand over his shiny bald head. He had his nose buried in a battered old Mills and Boon novel—he would argue vehemently if anyone asked he read it out of boredom—and every now and again he reached into a large back of chips munching away. The place was practically dead, and save the odd agent coming and going and the Alpha BAU team upstairs, it was a graveyard. Oh how Peter wished for action, anything and five minutes later his wish was granted.<p>

The doors burst open and Peter surged to his feet just in time to see an ashen faced Dr Reid, his daughter on his hip screeching the building down—and holy hell she was bleeding!

"Dr Reid," Peter said scrambling from his seat, "What happened? Oh God, should I call an ambulance?"

"It's just a scratch, are the team here?" His voice was trembling and he was close to tears.

"Yeah, head on up Dr Reid. I'll get a first aid kit sent up to you."

Spencer nodded and marched on through the security system. Paige had settled down somewhat, her cries turning to whimpers. She was fine except for a couple of scratches on her right cheek, which were from the bitch who had attacked them. Taking the elevator, Spencer stepped out on the floor of the BAU and slipping inside he found the team huddled over paperwork. Garcia stood talking to Rossi and Hotch, and the unit chief was the first to notice him, "Reid!"

"Oh my God," JJ croaked from where she stood coming down from her office. She practically flew down the rest of the steps, "Spence, what happened?"

"W-We were attacked." Spencer choked hoarsely legs shaking. Obviously someone realised how white he was and a chair was got. Alex guided him to it and JJ gently took Paige.

"Come on sweetie; let's go get you cleaned up." Paige sniffled and curled into JJ's gentle arms.

Garcia pressed a mug of tea into Spencer's shaking hands and at some point Mateo Cruz had joined the chaos, "Dr Reid, what happened?" The section chief asked gently, getting the ball rolling.

"I got home to find my house had been ransacked. There was blood all over the walls; it was...it was Clooney's. The Unsub killed him and used the blood to write, '_the end is nigh for an Angel's abomination', _all over my walls."

"Oh God, Reid," Garcia spluttered fearfully, "I told you there was more to those notes!"

"Notes," Rossi repeated confused.

"Eh yeah, I received five notes all saying the same thing. I thought nothing of it! I thought it was this discriminating idiot I work with!" Spencer explained frantic, "I got a good look at the Unsub. It was a woman, petite, thin with flame red hair. She wasn't after me," Spencer frowned, "she was after Paige. She said, _'you're daddy may be dead, but you'll do just nicely,' _this has to do with Derek. She was after Paige because of Derek. Damn it Hotch, what's going on?!"

"I don't know Reid," Hotch said and he truly didn't, "but we'll find out."

Spencer had never lost his profiling skills. In six years he may have been a little rusty, but he could still read his friends easily and he saw something on the faces of Cruz and Rossi that had his heart racing, "Rossi...you know something. What's going on? Was someone after Derek? Is that why he died?"

Rossi swallowed heavily looking at Mateo. Mateo sighed and dragged a hand through his hair and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. Hotch, Garcia and Alex all looked confused and were studying the pair shrewdly.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked softly, "what are you two not telling me? Don't even try to deny it Rossi; I can see it on your face!"

Rossi nodded and Cruz settled a hand on his shoulder. He would start them off and then the section chief said the last words Spencer thought he would ever hear, "First off...SSA Derek Morgan...is alive."

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS:<strong>

**FRENCH:**

Bonjour mes beautés comment en sommes-nous aujourd'hui - _Hello my lovelies, how are we today?_

Très bon Penny tante, et vous? - _Very good Aunt Penny, and you?_


	8. Painful Answers

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The Celt: I thought you might like that twist ;)  
><em>

_Kathryn Claire O'Connor:I know, sometimes I hate me too lol Glad you like it!_

_henri8l:__ Haha thank you, hope you're enjoying it!_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

**_Painful Answers:_**

_/Rossi stared at Derek in disbelief. He couldn't be serious? He really intended on doing something so stupid, so selfish?! "You have a husband, and a child! Have you lost your damn mind Morgan?"_

_"You don't understand Rossi," Morgan argued feebly stood stiffly by the desk, haggard and just plain worn out. "She is not going to stop until I'm dead and the fact is it'll be better this way. She'll give up pursuing me and Spencer and Paige will be safe."_

_ "But faking your death? God damn it Derek, it'll destroy Spencer. You honestly expect him to **bury** you?!" The tone in Rossi's words was nothing short of disgusted, "if you ask me, you're choosing the cowards way out!"_

_Mateo Cruz, who had remained quiet up until that point let out a woeful sigh, "It may be his only option."_

_"You can't be serious? Am I the only one here with my common sense still intact?"_

_"We have twenty-two targets, twenty-one are already dead and Agent Morgan is the last man standing." Mateo argued calmly, "In less than a year Niamh Simons has killed a cop, a prosecutor, her lawyer, a judge, a jury of twelve, three surviving victims and two witnesses! She has the God damn skill of an assassin and she has already made an attempt on Agent Morgan's life." Mateo's steely gaze shifted toward Morgan. "I agree with you, you need to disappear."_

_Rossi threw his hands up in defeat, "insanity, pure insanity. How long do you intend for this farce to go on Morgan?"_

_"Just till she's found," Morgan answered somewhat more relaxed now that Mateo had seen his logic._

_"That could take months!"_

_"I'm fully aware of that Rossi," Morgan snapped patience wearing thin; "I didn't exactly sign up for this! I just happen to be the poor bastard who was unfortunate enough to bust her ass."_

_Slumping in his chair, rubbing his temples in an effort to ward off a migraine, Rossi waved a hand at him, "Give me a profile on this woman. I want to know **exactly** what we're up against."_

_"Her name is Niamh Simons; she was born in New York and ended up in Chicago when she was fifteen. She ended up selling herself on the streets and had a weakness for Cocaine. She eventually turned pimp because she found it more profitable to her addiction and lifestyle then simply whoring herself out." Derek closed his eyes and leant back against the wall. As long as he lived he would never get the wretched bitches face out of his mind. "Her girls ranged between eight and eleven, babies barely who were on the streets for one reason or another and desperate. By the time she was on our radar she had a husband—Dante. It was his pimp name; we never did find his real identity. When we finally got enough together to take her in, we raided her place, an old warehouse and God Rossi. We walked out with ten kids, but by the time the trial came around only three had survived between sickness, drug overdose and suicide. _

_"The raid didn't go as smoothly as planned. We hadn't expected Dante to open fire, but he did and we had to take his ass down. He was killed, dead before he even hit the ground." Derek flinched. "Niamh screamed about having her revenge the entire time they were dragging her away. The trial could've been better, even with all we had, the bitch only got ten years. It was her own damn Lawyer who figured out what she was doing in the end. He got a warning out, before he was brutally killed a month ago."_

_"Jesus, Jesus Christ," Rossi croaked eyes wide, "Why do humans insist on finding ways to hurt one another? Jesus!" Rossi surged to his feet suddenly. He just couldn't stay sitting, not with his blood boiling. "Anything else we need to know about her?"_

_"Niamh was diagnosed Bipolar type one. She is extremely volatile even when medicated and has the tendency to place blame of her problems on everyone bar herself. If something or someone has gone against her in any way, she'll simply annihilate it or them."_

_Rossi looked at Derek really looked at him and on closer inspection he noticed a few things. Bruises on one side of his neck, ones that earlier in the week Derek had claimed had come from an Unsub they had taken down. Now Rossi knew the truth. It was from Niamh recently trying to impale him on her car before driving off. His eyes were sunken from exhaustion and his hollowed cheeks suggested a severe weight loss. In simple words, he looked like hell!_

_"You've tried everything else?"_

_"Yes Rossi," Derek said tiredly, "I've gone to everyone I can think of. The Chicago cops are up to their eyes trying to find her, hell I called in a favour with the God damn CIA. They were the ones that suggested I disappear for the time being."_

_"This is cruel, after the Doyle crap, and Emily supposedly dying," Rossi shook his head, "Spencer may be a placid, gentle kid, but I've seen him pissed Morgan. He'll break your legs for this."_

_"I'm willing to risk that. It's temporary and once Niamh is caught, I'll be back."_

_"I don't like this, but I'm in."_

_"Only you and Mateo will know."_

_"Fair enough, I just hope you know what you're doing..."/_

* * *

><p>"The explosion that Clark set off happened to be an opportunity of convenience," Rossi continued almost finished his story with Mateo adding the odd tidbit, "with the help of Mateo and a few of Morgan's CIA buddies we were able to pull it off. It took some work, but if you want to hide a person, it's doable. I made sure it was me who identified the 'body' and I was left in charge of any paperwork that might lead anyone to think otherwise. We're still searching for Niamh, but she had been evading us until tonight."<p>

JJ had returned at some point. Paige was sleeping soundly on the couch in Garcia's lair and the group listened with mounting horror. No one said a word, no one made a sound and then suddenly Garcia surged to her feet and back handed Rossi so swiftly that the team barely had time to react, "you son of a bitch! How dare you, how god damn _dare_ you!"

"Penelope, I—"

"Have you even the smallest clue of the hell you have put him through Rossi? All the tears, the pain and you said _nothing?!_ When he told us he was pregnant didn't you feel the slightest bit guilty?!" Garcia had never once been so furious in her entire life. The anger she felt when the Kingfisher hacked her systems paled in comparison to the fury she felt now. "Look at him, _look!"_

Rossi obliged and what he saw made his heart ache. Spencer was the colour of snow. His long fingers bit into the arms of his chair whitening the knuckles and his expression was a cross between illness and sheer disbelief. The others were a mix on their expressions and Garcia wasn't the only one looking fit to kill him. Alex and JJ seemed inclined to join her.

"W-Where is he?" Spencer eventually croaked having located his voice.

"We don't know," Mateo answered, "After the explosion Agent Morgan ran and the plan was for him to get out of Quantico, without even us knowing where."

"So he doesn't even know about the baby?" Rossi shook his head. Struggling to his feet, rubbing his swollen middle to soothe the frantic kicks, Spencer folded his arms over his rounded midsection and tried really hard to get his emotions under control. "Derek's a profiler. He honestly thought a stupid stunt like that would redirect Niamh's anger?"

"He was hopeful."

"Hopeful?" Spencer spun to face him his expression nothing short of livid. "Rossi, we've seen killers like this before. If they can't kill the object of their rage, they'll go after the next best thing and in this bitch's mind, that's _Paige_!"

Rossi at least looked guilty, but that wouldn't be enough to placate the fuming pregnant man before him, "we thought we were doing what's right."

"What's right? It has been months and I still can't go to sleep without one of Derek's shirts and certainly not without a good cry first. I still have nightmares and every time the baby moves I get nostalgic and think life is not fair and yet this whole time, Derek was alive!"

"You're rage is understandable—"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Spencer spat fury driven tears spilling free from his hazel orbs, "I swear when we find Derek, you lot will have a lot to answer for!"

Dropping back down into the chair Spencer dragged a hand through his messy curls and tried to forcefully calm down. He had just started to move on. It had honestly begun to stop hurting every time he looked at photos, or heard Derek's name and now? What _now?!_ This was all too confusing! Hotch quickly took control of the situation. He was fit to knock Rossi on his ass. Of all the stupid things to do! But after the Emily-Doyle catastrophe, he couldn't really talk.

"Garcia, get a search started, the sooner we find Derek the better."

"Sir," Garcia nodded. She bent leaving a kiss on Spencer's temple before heading toward her office.

Unable to stomach the sight of either Rossi or Mateo, Spencer got vertical and followed after Garcia. His time would be best spent helping her out and at least he could have an emotional meltdown in the privacy of her little cave. Garcia was before her screens, fingers flying over the keys. Windows opened here there and everywhere on her terminals and Spencer soaked up the information he saw there, but Garcia's searches were too easy, "you'll never find it under his name."

Garcia jumped; she hadn't heard him come in. "I know baby genius. You can't blame a girl for trying huh?"

Spencer bent running a hand over Paige's soft cheek before joining Garcia, "try Aiden Reid. It's a combination of Derek's middle name and my last name."

"On it," Garcia said as she got to work.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>It was quiet inside his cubby hole. The only noise he could hear were his computers, the gentle hum somewhat relaxing. Hearing the front door slam audibly, he rolled his eyes and cocked his ear waiting for the shout that would follow. Sure enough not five seconds later, "NATHANIEL," was bellowed through-out the entire house.<p>

"IN HERE SIS," he hollered back. Doors opened and shut with enough force to make the walls rattle. His sister was pissed, oh joy. Shaking his head in annoyance, Nathaniel swivelled around, preparing himself for an ass chewing. Clearly the plan had gone to hell and he was about to get the blame. What he did not expect was the bloody and shredded leg. "Sweet baby Jesus, what the _hell _happened?!"

"I took out the mutt," Niamh breathed heavily tossing down her bag, "I didn't realise he had a second!"

"Shit, _shit_! I told you I should've gone!"

"The kills are mine," Niamh shrieked shrilly her green eyes wild, "_mine_ and no one else's!"

Nathaniel threw up his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, I get it. Now sit down, I'll get the first aid kit." Grabbing the kit, Nathaniel cut away the soiled denim and grimaced notably. "On second thought, a hospital may be in order."

"No!"

"Niamh, this is shredded, not cut, shredded! I can see the bone for fuck sake and it's broken!"

"No hospitals Nathaniel, that breeder bitch got a good look at me, they'll be looking for me." Niamh winced violently just about swallowing the groan that had crawled up the back of her throat. "Just patch me up like you did in Illinois."

"That was a knife wound and just a slice through flesh, this _will_ need surgery!"

"Yeah well, I'll risk my leg. Fix me up the best you can. Once pretty boy and his mongrel bitch are dead we get to retire our asses." A dangerous smile curved the lithe woman's plump lips. "I can't wait to watch them bleed."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia was ready to thrash her own office. They had used every name they could think of and still there was no sign of Derek Morgan. It was as if he vanished! Of course, if he had had help from the CIA, it was possible he had gone completely ghost, "I'm sorry baby boy," Garcia apologised miserably when yet another search turned up nothing, "I think our chocolate Adonis has thoroughly fallen off the grid."<p>

"No way Garcia, you told me yourself. No one can ever fully disappear, there's always something to trace." Searching through his memories Spencer rooted through his thoughts and lit up when a name filled his mind. "Eh, try Christopher Aiden Morgan. It was the name we picked out for a boy, before we knew we were having a girl."

Garcia's fingers flew over the keyboard and her screens were suddenly filled with information, "and bingo was his name-o! We got him!"

They had everything from a driver's licence, to credit card details and even a photo. Derek had grown his hair back, and had taken to wearing pale blue contacts. It was really him and he was in Arizona!


	9. Reunited

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The Celt: Spencer knows that of course, but it doesn't make him any less mad. Personally if my hubby did that, I'd kill him myself ;) Aww sorry, but a girl is just as lovely. Ooo teenage daughters for the future, what fun! Haha  
><em>

_Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Glad you're enjoying it!  
><em>

_Guest: Thank yooooooooooooou!_

_MasseNa: Wake up! O.O Didn't mean to make you faint haha Aww thank you so much, now I feel all warm and fussy inside ^_^ As for Derek, hells yeah, Spencer is gonna own his butt! lol_

_noobz40: Stubborn bullheadedness is the only way to describe Morgan's actions. But after Niamh worked her way through so many names, he felt as if it was his only option. Not a clever one as Spencer will have no problem pointing out. Emily had a couple of cameos in this fic, but that'll be it :) Thanks so much for reading!_

_Oh my flowers! This is where I get a little teary because we're coming to end of this story and what an ending it will be! You all, my readers and reviewers galore have warmed me by taking this journey of words and I thank you so much for that. The finale is almost here. Just one more chapter to go! Seeya on the other side ;)_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

**_Reunited:_**

Niamh was resting. Nathaniel was adamant still about getting her to a hospital, but his twin was having none of it. The damn leg was mince meat and the bone had a crack where she really didn't need one. Pouring a mug of coffee, eyes gritty from lack of sleep, Nathaniel dropped into his seat just as an alarm went off. Frowning he reached for his keypad and with a few clicks a window filled his screen.

"Well shit! Niamh, sis, you gotta see this!"

Hearing a vicious curse and then a door slamming open, Nathaniel waited, twisting toward the grumbling female when she entered the room. A nasty remark crawled up Niamh's throat, but looking past her brother's shoulder it died on her tongue because right there on screen was a man she thought she'd never have the opportunity to see again, "Holy shit!"

"I told you that wee hack into the bitch's mainframe would come in handy! Son of a bitch is alive." Nathaniel positively crowed, and a dangerous sneer curved his sister's lips.

"Get me a flight to Arizona."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn snatched up the tennis ball and bounded back toward her master. The German shepherd's tail wagged back and forth and panting heavily, she yipped and whined until the ball was tossed again. Derek Morgan laughed heartily watching his pet take off across his front lawn to retrieve her prize. Hearing the purr of an engine he turned in time to see a black SUV pull up just outside. He stiffened, and reached for the gun hidden at his back but then the last person he expected to see climbed from the vehicle and his world came to a standstill.<p>

Spencer straightened his heavy coat and carefully climbed from the SUV. Lithe as he was, his pregnancy belly was small enough to conceal even nearly full term. He didn't want Derek knowing just yet. He hadn't yet decided if he deserved to know. Of course with the wicked heat, that probably wouldn't last long. JJ, Hotch, Alex and Rossi climbed from the car and joined Spencer. Garcia had stayed behind with Paige and stepping around the car Spencer stopped as his hazel eyes found the familiar form that was his husband. The misery he expected never came, instead fury tore through him leaving him breathless and starting toward him, ignoring the Dog at his feet, Spencer did the only thing he wanted to do and landed a solid punch directly into Derek's face.

Derek landed on his ass with a yelp. It was the shock of his life, never had he seen his baby boy so infuriated. Dawn was barking like a loon, but Spencer paid no mind to her, "faking your death?" He spat furiously, expression livid, "How is that remotely a clever solution?"

"I had no other choice Spencer," Morgan argued getting to his feet and silencing his dog with a gesture. He winced and found his fiery husband had split his lip.

"Like hell!" Spencer bellowed furiously, "of all the narrow-minded, idiotic, utterly Neanderthal stunts you have ever pulled Derek Morgan, this is well and truly at the top! Have you any idea the hell you've put Paige and me through?! We _buried_ you!" Tears welled and Spencer's voice cracked, "she put Millie on your coffin to watch over you."

A pained look came over Derek's face. He hadn't known the details of his funeral and hearing his little girl had given up her sacred stuffed toy to watch over him was nothing short of heart-breaking. "I'm so sorry pretty boy."

Spencer opened his mouth to continue ripping him a new A-hole only to cringe and groan, lifting a hand to absently rub at his belly. JJ had been keeping back with the others, but the second discomfort showed, she was over to him in a shot, "Spence?"

"I'm okay JJ," Spencer reassured her quickly, "just a kick."

Derek went completely rigid and his jaw dropped, "y-you're pregnant?"

"A fact you'd know if you weren't too busy pretending to be dead!" Spencer snapped harshly in retort.

Opening and closing his mouth, Derek realised nothing he said was going to soothe Spencer's temper. Closing his eyes he took a calming breath and gestured toward the small bungalow he had come to call home inviting them inside. The dog followed after the group and Spencer was only slightly surprised when she moved to his side. Her pink dog bone tags read DAWN in curvy print. Her name suited her. Most of her fur was a mix of deep brown and gold, with black on her back and nose. She was a fabulous animal, and Spencer felt a pang of grief for Clooney and Balto. The two had died so cruelly.

The inside of Derek's abode was nice and neat, with splashes of colour here and there. It was modest, with no frivolity and a cosy feel to it. The baby was practically doing back flips and by this Spencer knew he was agitated. He needed to get his emotions under control, but that was rather hard to do when a man who was supposed to be dead was looking very healthy for a corpse.

"How did you find out?" Derek asked cutting straight to it.

"I had no choice Derek." Rossi began immediately, "he had to know once Niamh went after him and Paige."

Derek's face turned a paler shade of white, eyes going glass and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Twisting he looked at his fidgeting husband, "she went after you?" The question came out strangled and the urge to examine pretty boy was so overwhelming that Derek's fingers kept twitching.

Spencer puffed out a frustrated breath and nodded. Hotch suggested he and the others take a walk and just like that the two were alone. Too hot Spencer removed his coat and tossed it over an armchair. Derek couldn't help the smile when his eyes fell about his rounded midsection. His whole body flooded with love and he desperately wanted to touch, to feel the squirming movements of their child beneath the pads of his fingers. "You look good pretty boy."

Spencer laughed pacing nervously, "Surprising considering unlike Paige, I spent most of my time vomiting with this one."

Giving in to the instincts screaming at him, Derek moved toward his husband and with caution wrapped his arms about Spencer's middle. He was stiff, but was quick to relax, melting into his touch. Dipping his head Derek nuzzled his throat affectionately. He could feel the baby's movements and it made him beam stupidly. He was going to be a father again! Spencer had fully relaxed and cradling his slim, familiar contours Derek turned his head and kissed his temple sweetly.

"You're still an idiot," Spencer chided softly.

"I know baby. So, what are we having?" Derek asked rubbing his husband's belly, cupping the swell lovingly.

"A girl," Spencer said with a joyous smile and Derek whooped. Deciding to hell with it, they had their whole lives for Derek to grovel; Spencer twisted in his arms and sought his mouth for a kiss. Derek pulled him as close as his pregnant body could go and plundered his mouth like a man taking his first breath in days. "I've missed you so much." Spencer managed between kisses and caresses.

"I never intended to hurt you baby boy," Derek told him softly kissing his forehead.

"I know Derek; I know you were only trying to protect us, but next time? We go with you."

Derek laughed, "You got it baby."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Sleepy Spencer lay curled into Derek later that day. They had spent the free hours the team had given them reconnecting. Paige was with Garcia and was getting on quite well, though the depression came on her now and again. She was still hurting and for that Derek was truly sorry. He promised to make up for it all, but Spencer didn't want to know. He was still angry with Derek and his apologies and promises were not worth much, but with time they could heal together and for now he just wanted the safe security of knowing he had his lover, best friend and husband back.<p>

Hearing the front door, Derek got up to let the team in. Spencer looked up from his place on the couch when Hotch and Rossi piled in carrying bags of takeout, and suddenly the room was filled with laughter, chatter and the intoxicating aroma of Indian food.

Before settling down with her meal, Alex reached out and smacked Derek upside the head, "That's for Garcia."

"Ow!"

"That's for Emily."

"Ow! Jesus Alex!"

"And that—" the slap was much harder than the other's making Derek properly yelp, "that's for me."

Derek rubbed the back of his head looking at the amused faces of everyone, "anyone else wants to hit me?"

"Oh, don't tempt me," Hotch warned making Spencer and the others laugh. "But after that busted lip, I think you've had enough."

"Too right," Derek touched the lip in question and flinched, "damn pretty boy, where did you learn to punch someone like that?"

"You," Spencer answered with a mischievous grin.

"I shouldn't have asked." Standing Derek bent and pressed a gentle kiss to his husband's lips, "gonna go make up the spare rooms. You guys are gonna have to double up."

"Nothing new," Rossi said, "Hotch's snoring is quite the lullaby."

"Love you too Dave," joked the unit chief so straight faced that everyone laughed.

The bed looked so appealing when Spencer finally laid eyes on it. Derek insisted on sleeping on the couch, but Spencer wanted to sleep beside the warm body of his husband. He had been dreaming about it enough and now that he had it, he intended to take it. The main bedroom possessed an ensuite and while Spencer stripped for bed Derek enjoyed a quick shower. Spencer could hear the others moving around down the hall, being surrounded by them all was somewhat soothing. He had just kicked off his boxers when Derek stepped from the bathroom. Derek stopped and his entire body grew warm at the sight of his husband, naked and swollen with his child. His skin held a healthy glow and dropping the towel he had placed about his hips after his shower, Derek stalked toward him. Spencer had been reaching for his night clothes when Derek was suddenly all over him and as the fire ignited him, Spencer drowned in it, wanting to burn.

Derek's hands wondered, his mouth took and Spencer arched with a strangled gasp when a heavy hand cupped his sex. He was hard, solid, aching and as Derek guided him to the bed he was whimpering in need, "D-Derek!"

"I got you babe," Derek purred his lips finding the secret spots only he knew successively driving his husband crazy.

Spencer felt as if he were on fire. The touches, the kisses, they were almost too much for his oversensitive skin. "D-Derek, Derek!" Spencer whined breathlessly hips jerking into his husband's hand and a groan left him when he was abruptly filled, "Oh...God!"

It was all heat, and warmth, and love. The lust mounted, climbing toward a beautiful crescendo and plunging over that edge both men came undone. The aftermath was wonderful. Derek pulled his pregnant mate against him, and went to sleep with his soft form and the rolling movements of their child against him.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The night was dark, the stars bright and working the lock Niamh got inside the small house easily. No dog barked and the bitch would never bark again, not with a length of wire wrapped around her furry throat. Limping through the small hall, Niamh tried to ignore the raw ache in her leg but it was hard. The pain killers her brother had given her had already begun to wear off and the pain was making every movement a horrible effort. After a looky-look outside she found the main bedroom, she had seen the breeder bitch just before he pulled the curtains closed.<p>

Reaching to her hip she pulled her glock free and carefully twisted the silencer into place. A clock ticked nosily somewhere on her left and bypassing the living-room she headed toward the end of the hall silent as a lamb. The floorboards didn't so much as squeak and as if the cosmos were all for her getting her vengeance and to add to her childish delight, the bedroom door was slightly ajar.

Pushing it opened she stepped inside, leaving wood for plush carpet. They were coiled about one another. Spencer's back was to Derek's front, the older man's hand pressed protectively to the bulge of his pregnant belly and stopping at the end of the bed, she gave one wooden leg a firm kicking jarring both occupants awake. Her expression was manic and she drank up their sudden fear, "finally you son of a bitch. I'm gonna enjoy this and after? I'm gonna carve up your breeder freak boyfriend and dance on your remains!"


	10. Ever After

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **  
><em>

_Kathryn Claire O'Connor: Breathe m'lady, and I know right? She so has gotta die!  
><em>

_Guest: We'll see ;)_

_MasseNa: I know isn't she? My plot bunnies sure no how to pick'em. And Spencer hasn't fully forgiven him, he has simply accepted what has been. The joy of Derek being alive trumps the uber pissed off. But there will still be bumps in the road. :)_

_Tazzieluv13: Okay this made me giggle! I'm actually delighted that I wowed you up this bad lol Glad you're liking it :D_

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnd here is the finale! It has angst, love, drama both good and bad! ENJOY! And I love you my flowers, my lovelies! Thank you for joining me in this journey and don't worry I'll be back with more CM very soon ;)_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

**_Ever After:_**

The gun trembled in Niamh's hand. It was poised directly at Derek's chest, aimed for his heart. Derek didn't dare reach for his gun. One wrong move and she would shoot. Her eyes were wild with madness, sheen of sweat glistening upon her light coffee skin. She had a fever Derek realised, and taking quick inventory of her body he saw she was favouring one leg over the other, and the other was very badly swollen at the calf. Spencer was shaking beside him a little, his hazel eyes wide, arms wrapped about his swollen middle.

"Easy Niamh," Derek began gently, "just calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Spencer jumped. The baby kicked frantically and his heart raced. Her shouts would at least alert the others. He feared the stress was going to bring on early labour. That or he was about to die if Niamh had her way. Derek swallowed, realising his mistake. He was possibly not the best person to talk her down. Niamh couldn't get past her rage long enough to hear it. Derek made a few more attempts, but it was pointless and being a silent spectator Spencer studied the petite woman who had thrown his world into chaos—even if Derek was still going to get a few months of asswhooping over it—and noticing a few things an idea lit up his brain like the fourth of July.

"Septicaemia," Spencer croaked flinching when Niamh's fiery eyes darted in his direction.

"What?" She barked angrily, her tone bordering on a dog like snarl.

"You're showing signs of septicaemia, possibly from the wound my dog gave you. You have a fever; your breathing is rapid and though I cannot tell from here I'm betting you're heart rate is severely elevated. You would also be experiencing light-headedness and confusion." He swallowed gripping Derek's arm when the man moved to shield his body the best he could. "Without immediate treatment you will only get worse and you'll die."

"Yeah well, I'll worry about that later," Niamh spat shaking her head. She was growing severely dizzy and the breeder brat's waffle was not helping. "Now it's time for SSA Derek Morgan to die." Niamh raised the gun so suddenly neither man had time to react. The sharp screeching cry of a bullet was a deafening sound and a smile froze on Niamh's lips, just before she dropped like a stone, blood spilling from a neat hole in the side of her skull.

Derek's head snapped around and holy sweet lord, he had never in his life been so happy to see Alex Blake. Lowering her gun the agent rushed forward and crouching she followed protocol and checked for a pulse. Derek was more interested in Spencer.

"Are you okay pretty boy? Is the baby okay?"

"We're both fine Derek. She's kicking like hell, see." Spencer placed his husband's hand over the bulge of his belly and a relieved sigh left him when he felt the powerful movements of his daughter.

"She's dead," Alex said standing, her eyes landing on Spencer, "you okay Spence?"

"I'm good Alex, thank you. You saved our lives."

"Yeah, well, can't say I didn't enjoy shooting the bitch."

Hearing sudden movements, the room was suddenly full with Hotch, Rossi and JJ, guns out, expressions hard. Catching sight of Niamh's cooling corpse, the FBI agents relaxed and for what felt like the first time in a couple of days they took their first really relaxed breath.

It was over.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>The phone rang three times and when the call connected Spencer smiled at the sound of Penelope's voice, <em>"Hey baby boy. I heard what happened, are you all okay?"<em>

"Yeah, it's finally over." Spencer sat down in Derek's living-room rubbing his swelled middle, "There was no talking her down, Alex had to take the shot."

_"How's the baby?"_

"Kicking the hell out of my bladder as we speak," Spencer answered with a laugh, "we'll be heading back to Quantico for 9am. Will you and Paige be okay for a few more hours?"

On her side of the phone Garcia swallowed and said in the bubbliest voice she could muster, "of course baby genius. The Munchkin and I have plenty to keep his entertained. See you all when you get home."

_"Seeya soon Penelope," _the phone disconnected and Garcia's head snapped up when a whimper filled her ears.

Paige was bound and gagged, tears spilling freely from her expressive hazel eyes, the muzzle of a gun pressed against her temple. She sat in the lap up Nathaniel Simons, a dangerous sneer curving his lips, "very good Garcia, very, _very_ good."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer waved away Derek's fussing hands once they pulled up outside Garcia's complex. The man's insistent coddling was driving him crazy, "Derek! You've been back barely two days with me; do not make me hurt you!"<p>

Derek winced, "Sorry baby boy. I can't help it. I want you to have your feet up, while I look after you."

"I did most of this pregnancy without your efforts," Spencer told him the comment a little biting, "if I need anything Derek, I will tell you." Gentling his tone Spencer pulled Derek down and kissed him tenderly, "stop worrying. The baby is not going anywhere for three more weeks and I feel fine, I promise you."

Derek smiled against his lover's mouth and conceded, "Okay baby. It's your body, but the second you feel off, you tell me, okay?"

Laughing Spencer nodded and kissed him again and started for Penelope's apartment. They passed greetings with the odd tenant they met on the way up to Penelope's floor. Stopping outside Garcia's door a sudden wash of dread came over both men when they found the door slightly ajar. Reaching for the gun he insisted on carrying still, Derek moved Spencer behind him and pressing a hand to the door he shoved it open. "Garcia!"

The apartment was a mess and at the epicentre of the chaos was Garcia tied to a chair, head stooped and bruises marring the right side of her face. Realising she was clearly alone, Derek rushed forward and began tearing at the rope tied about his best friend's wrist. Spencer fumbled through the debris, heart in his throat, where was Paige?!

"Pen, baby girl, I really need you to wake up." A groan answered him, then another and with a yelp Garcia came too struggling against Derek's hands. "Hey, hey Penelope it's me, it's Derek."

"D-Derek, oh my God," free from her bondages Penelope threw her arms about Derek's neck and sobbed, "oh God, it's really you!"

"Penelope, where's Paige?" Spencer croaked his complexion nothing short of ashen, hazel eyes blown wide.

"Oh God, oh God he took her!"

"Who, who took her baby girl?"

"Nathaniel Simons, he said he was Niamh Simon's twin brother. H-He came after her because he had heard about Niamh's death. I'm sorry; he had my system watched, and our cells bugged, I didn't know." Tears filled Garcia's eyes and she was trembling. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Penelope," Spencer reassured quickly, "but we need you to pull yourself together. We need to find Nathaniel."

"Yeah, ok, um." Getting shakily to her feet Garcia rifled through her ruined belongings and was so relieved when she found her laptop still in working order. Five minutes later she had several searches going and she didn't even break a sweat, "got him, it's an image from his teens when he was picked up for a DUI. The trail goes cold after that, but give me time and I'll find the son of a bitch."

Derek had stepped away to call Hotch and let him know that things had took an unexpected turn. Spencer was at Garcia's side first and was the first to see the mug shot of Nathaniel Simons and his insides turned frigid, "Oh my God...That's Nicky Alvers!"

Garcia's head snapped around, "that sleazy son of a bitch you work with?!" Spencer nodded and wincing he gripped Garcia's kitchen table rubbing his belly, "Spencer—"

"I'm fine Garcia. Braxton hicks, that's all."

"You're having contractions?" Derek asked from behind him making him jump.

"No. It's just prodromal labour."

"I heard labour, I'm calling an ambulance."

"No, damn it Derek," Spencer snatched the phone from his hand eyes furious, "Paige is missing and I'm not in labour, can you take a moment and let that sink in?"

"Baby, you do not need the stress—"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!"

Derek and Garcia jumped in shock. He had known the initial temper Spencer had thrown at him had merely been one wave. Expression caught between rage, fear and misery, Spencer was nearly ripping his hair out, "Spencer, baby."

"No, no don't _do_ that, do not attempt to placate me, not now Derek. This is your fault. Part of being married, is putting trust in your partner and you didn't trust me the second you _stupidly_ faked your death." Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat almost choking him. "You abandoned us and for _what?!_ I had several months of wondering if my sanity was enough to keep me going, holding together a child who could barely manage a day without crying and now she's missing!"

"Pretty boy—"

"Don't. Touch. Me!"

Derek jerked his hand back. His husband's face was closed off and whatever chance he had of getting back to things with such ease had just ran away from him. Spencer twisted and looking over Garcia's shoulder he drank up all she had found on him. Nathaniel Simons was first born of twins. Their mother had died shortly after the birth and with the father unknown Nathaniel and Niamh were put in the system and adopted out separately. They would later find each other when they were fifteen.

"If you can't find him under Nathaniel, try under Nicholas Alvers," Spencer suggested.

Derek's jaw dropped and he decided keeping silent was not happening, "that creep you work with?" He croaked.

Spencer nodded in response. Numerous things about Nicky Alvers had taken up space on Garcia's monitor and frowning Spencer pointed. "What does that mean?"

Garcia frowned, "that means, weirdly, that his cell phone is still active." Her fingers flew over the keys, "He's in New York, on the Brooklyn Bridge!"

"That was way too easy." Derek said wary.

"He wants us to find him." Spencer added, "Call Hotch. We're going to need the jet."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Nicky Alvers AKA Nathaniel Simons stood upon the Brooklyn Bridge staring down at the blue vortex of water below. Paige whimpered and struggled in his arms, but his grip was like iron and her movements were nothing more than a twitch to him. It wouldn't take much longer for them to find him. After all, he wasn't hiding, was he? The sudden distant call of sirens had him grinning. He heard chaos behind him as traffic was brought to a standstill and the screech of tires coming to a hasty stop was like music to his ears.<p>

It was show time.

Nathaniel twisted and grinned. There were New York Cops as well as the whole BAU team and goodness; even Spencer had managed to come along for the ride.

"Nicky," Spencer called from where he stood beside an armed Derek using the name he was familiar with in hopes of placating the man, "put Paige down."

"You know Dr Reid you were right."

"About what," Spencer asked eyes flickering to the blindfolded and gagged Paige.

"About me being in denial of my sexuality, well more so fearing it then denial, you were right. You see it was my parents fault, mostly my father. I was unfortunate enough to be adopted by church going, bible preaching bigots and when my boyfriend and I announced our baby when we were fifteen, my father took a baseball bat to my belly." Tears welled and Nathaniel sniffled. "I miscarried that night, and the damage was so bad I could never conceive again and because that son of a bitch was a _Cop_, he got away with it. Then I found Niamh, I never even knew I had a twin and she was the light I needed and then you locked her away!"

"I had no choice," Derek told him, "what she was doing was wrong. They were just little girls!"

"She kept them fed, clothed!"

"She sold them for fifty dollars an hour to the highest bidder!" Derek shook his head. "Now I know you know in your heart what she did was wrong. Come on man; do not be like her, put Paige down."

Nathaniel laughed and tilted his head, "well, you see that's where we have a dilemma. You see, you took what was mine, now I take what is yours." Nathaniel moved so quick that Spencer barely had time to let a gut wrenching scream when both Nathaniel and Paige flew over the side of the bridge.

Derek dropped his gun and ripping off his vest mid run the agent jumped off the bridge without a single hesitation. Spencer stumbled to the edge just in time to see the water submerge his husband too. "No!" Minutes passed and honey hues damp Spencer was desperately trying not to sink to the ground. The last shock had been too much for his body; he could feel the wet trickling down his thighs and was so glad he was wearing a long trench coat. No one needed to know he was going into labour. Heart in his throat Spencer waited and waited. "N-No," he whimpered reality dawning and just as he was about to fall apart Derek crashed through the surface, a coughing spluttering Paige clinging to his back.

"Oh thank God," JJ croaked at Spencer's side.

Hotch was hollering for a rope ladder and with the sight of his husband and daughter very much alive, Spencer gave into the pain doing its best to take his legs from beneath him. With a groan he dropped down carefully and tried to control his breathing. Oh and look they had an audience. Several pedestrians had vacated their cars in order to gawk. Here was where curiosity was a pain in the ass.

"Spencer?" Alex said starting toward him, "are you okay?"

"N-No. This baby has very poor timing."

"Oh here we go again," Rossi said before getting on his cell. They needed paramedics and fast. "I swear, you're children will have the most interesting stories to hear when they're older."

Spencer laughed, but the sound ended on a moan. Fifteen minutes later a very water-logged Derek and Paige were pulled to safety. Paige broke away from Derek and ran toward Spencer, "Papa," she wailed crawling into his lap and burrowing in close. She was eyeing Derek with distrust and Derek really couldn't blame her.

"Baby boy did we frighten you that bad that you landed on your butt?" Derek asked teasingly trying to defuse the tension.

"Derek Morgan since I'm in labour I really don't need your smart ass remarks and FYI if I have to give birth on this dusty old bridge you are never _ever_ touching me again!"

Derek's colour completely drained, "y-you're in labour?"

"Yes."

"The baby is coming right now?!"

"That would be what the literal translation of labour would be, _yes_ Derek!"

"You are not helping things Derek," JJ snapped crouching beside Spencer, "Paramedics will be here in ten okay Spence?"

"Really wish I could these things without the drama."

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer was in absolute blinding agony. Apparently he had been in labour longer then he had thought and by the time they got to the hospital, he was too far dilated for an epidural. He was doing this without pain medication, just as he had done with Paige and he was doing it while staring daggers at Derek. "I hate you."<p>

Derek smiled kissing his clammy forehead, "love you too baby."

"I swear this is the last kid I'm having. Pregnancy is not fun, all those happy advertisements with expecting parents is such a falsehood, and childbirth? They tell you, you forget. You do not forget! Ow, shit, God damn it!" Flopping back against his pillows Spencer's chest rose and fell with each steady breath. "I'm sorry by the way."

Derek frowned confused, "For what pretty boy?"

"For blaming you for Paige and everything, it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Spence," Derek said running a thumb over his cheek, "you have every right to be mad at me. It'll take time and there'll be days you'll be angry with me and not know why, but we will heal together. I love you."

"I love you too and here," Spencer reached for his satchel that sat on a table beside his bed and after a rummage he turned and held out his hand. Derek dropped his gaze and soft warmth filled him. It was his wedding ring.

"Baby," he said gently taking it and slipping it on.

Their tender moment was abruptly interrupted when in breezed Spencer's male midwife, "Alright Dr Reid," Jeremy said gently lifting the blanket, "let's see how we're doing. Aha! It's time. I need you to push on your next contraction."

"Jeremy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Spencer wriggled and got into a better position. The next contraction was quick to come and like all the others it was fierce making his insides clench horribly. Groaning Spencer tucked his chin into his chest and with Derek murmuring encouragements he pushed. It continued for almost twenty minutes like that till Spencer was fit to call it quits. He was so tired.

"You can do this baby boy," Derek told him kissing the knuckles on his left hand, "come on, a couple of more pushes and we get to meet our baby girl."

Spencer nodded. His skin was slick, hair clinging to his damp cheeks. He ached all over, and he was caught between gratitude and murderous exasperation every time Derek opened his mouth. The next contraction forced a cry from his lips and one push; two push his daughter spilled free from his body. Jeremy lifted the infant free and she was carried toward a table. Exhausted Spencer watched them, while they cleared her airways and then the most wonderful sound filled the room. The healthy cry of their newborn daughter was beautiful.

"Oh pretty boy well done," Derek kissed him, "well done!"

"I make it look easy," Spencer joked only for a pained grimace to twist his features, "Ahhh shit!"

Derek's face fell, "baby, what's wrong?"

"Nnn, I don't know! Oh God, this hurts way too much to be the afterbirth!"

Leaving their crying daughter to be cleaned up, Jeremy rushed over a frown knitting his brow and taking a look between Spencer's bloody thighs his jaw dropped, "alright Dr Reid get comfy, baby number two is about to make an appearance."

Spencer went rigid with shock, "Wait, what, twins, i-it's twins?!"

"But you had a scan!" Derek blustered just as stunned. "There was only one baby!"

Jeremy laughed, "It _can_ happen that one is missed. I delivered triplets this morning to someone who thought they were only having twins."

The pain tore over Spencer again and he gave into it. Derek had been handed their daughter, one hand clinging to his and with both men driving him on, Spencer pushed with all he had in him and for a second time he felt a small body leave him. Unlike their daughter the second baby didn't need help to get their breathing going. A powerful cry filled the room and lifting the child up Jeremy gave them the first look at their son and just like his sister he was perfect.

* * *

><p>∞§∞§∞§∞<p>

* * *

><p>"Derek said we're in for a real treat," Garcia said walking ahead of the rest of the team, Paige clinging to her hand, "She must be just gorgeous!"<p>

"Of course she is," JJ commented with a grin, her hand wrapped around a bunch of balloons. "Eh, oh, here it is guys, room 203."

Garcia practically squealed and was the first one through the door. Spencer looked up from his place in his hospital bed looking drained, but grinning all the same. A tiny bundle lay in his arms, with a coil of black hair poking out of a cream coloured hat and a blue blanket covered the baby's tiny body.

"Oh! You had a boy, the doctor muddled the sex?" Garcia asked stopping on Spencer's right side.

"Not exactly baby girl." The group turned and their expressions were nothing short of hilarious when they caught sight of Derek with another small bundle in a pink blanket. "Yeah, twins, scan didn't pick up the little bundle in Spencer's arms. We got a hell of a surprise!"

"Oh my God," Garcia half sobbed, "Oh my doves, I'm so happy for you, your babies are so beautiful!"

"Come meet your little brother and Sister, Paige," Spencer said with a smile.

Derek joined his little family, grinning with pride and his day got even better when Paige silently climbed into his lap and whispered, "I missed you daddy." Derek dipped his head and kissed her cheek cuddling her close.

"Have you picked names?" JJ asked.

Spencer nodded, "meet our son Jesse Gideon Morgan."

"And our daughter Amy Emily Morgan," Derek finished positively beaming.

Paige kissed Amy's cheek and reached out and touched Jesse's cheek with a warm laugh. Something that had been broken had finally begun to heal and they would meet the new dawn together and stronger than they were before.

**_ THE END_**

* * *

><p><em>The best relationships in our lives are the best not because they have been the happiest ones, they are that way because they have stayed strong through the most tormentful of storms." <em>**_  
><em>**

**_-Pandora Poikilos_**


End file.
